My Revenge and My Love Story
by Orange Tomato
Summary: "Naikkan kecepatannya, Teme,"/"Aku akan segera datang, Naru-chan, Kyuu-chan"/ "Let's See... Who is the winner,". Minim action. Full warning inside! BL and Straight. AU! Sasunaru. Itakyuu. Don't like Don't Read. 2 chap up   LAST CHAP!
1. Meet Him?

"Hm,aku sewa dia selama satu bulan disini!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato kanji '_ai _' di dahinya. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning duren itu hanya bisa menatap nanar pada seorang pemuda dan seseorang yang sudah cukup berumur didepannya. ",kenapa hanya satu bulan?" tanya pria yg sudah cukup berumur. "Hm,setelah 1 bulan aku akan menjualnya penuh padamu" jawab sang pemuda berambut merah bata tersebut. Mata _Sapphire_ milik pemuda berambut kuning itu terbelalak.

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto  
>My Revenge and My Love Story © Orange Tomato<strong>

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort&Romance and maybe a little bit humor**

**Pair: - Sasuke/Naruto**

**- Itachi/Kyuubi**

**Summary: Hubungan yang rumit antara GaaNaruSasu yang berakhir dendam Naruto kepada Gaara menyebabkan cerita yang sangat panjang untuk ketiganya. Ditambah kisah cinta antara Kyuubi X Matsuri X Gaara yang semakin merunyamkan masalah.**

**Warning: BL,Gejeness,Alur kecepetan,Typo,dll. **

"Normal" Talk

'_italic'_ mind

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ENJOYING...**

**My Revenge and My Love Story By Orange Tomato**

**Chapter 1-Meet Him?**

.

.

"Ngh..."desahnya masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup dan setengah sadar. 'Aku dimana?Apa aku sudah mati? Hm...' batinnya seraya meraba dadanya. 'Ukh... Masih berdetak. Artinya,aku belum mati. Lalu,aku di mana? Ngh...' batinnya lagi lalu ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya kontras yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kau,sudah bangun,Dobe?" tanya sosok samar yg ada di sudut ranjang yang sedang ditiduri oleh Naruto a.k.a pemuda pirang yang ada di prolog cerita. 'Suara itu...sangat Familiar..' batin Naruto lagi. Setelah ia bisa melihat dengan jelas,tampaklah seseorang berkulit putih pucat,bermata hitam sekelam _Onyx_,dan bermodel rambut yg bagian belakangnya melawan arah gravitasi sedangkan bagian depannya menjuntai kebawah.

"Te...Teme..." ucap Naruto terbata. "Kau kenapa,Dobe?" tanya pemuda itu a.k.a Sasuke ,raut cemas tak luput dari mata hitamnya. "Kenapa kau membawaku kesini,Teme?" Naruto malah balik bertanya.

"Hm...Naruto,harus berapa kali aku bilang?aku mencintaimu sejak kita kelas dua SMP!" ujar Sasuke menegaskan "...sampai sekarang..." lanjut Sasuke lirih.

Tiba-tiba Naruto terkikik yang membuat Sasuke menyernyitkan alis tak mengerti. Makin lama kikikan Naruto makin mengeras,sampai... "AHAHAHAH... GYAHAHAHAHAH... BWAHAHAHAHAH... Hiks... hiks" Sasuke makin tak mengerti. Awalnya Naruto tertawa begitu keras kemudian menangis disertai isakan. Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke semakin bingung. Tapi kemudian dia mengelus punggung Naruto. Sasuke mengerti,Naruto butuh ketenangan dan elusan sayang darinya seperti dulu. Dia membiarkan saja Naruto mengangis di dadanya. Dia bersumpah dalam hatinya, siapapun yang telah membuat Naruto seperti ini akan menerima balasannya.

"Um... Sasuke, aku tak butuh pelukan dan elusan sekarang. Aku hanya butuh teman bicara," pinta Naruto.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke cemas. " Gaa- Gaara... dia menjualku di tempat terkutuk itu setelah mengambil semua harta peninggalan orang tuaku," kata Naruto. Dia merasa lebih nyaman berada di dekat Teme-nya yang satu ini dibandingkan dengan pemuda berabut merah yang tidak ingin disebutnya lagi namanya.

"Hm... Nggak semua,sih... Yang diambil Gaara cuma Rasengan Corporation. Selain itu... ternyata Gaara menyabotase mobil yang ditumpangi tou-san dan kaa-san ku waktu itu. Hm... kurasa setelah ini aku akan tinggal di rumah yang waktu itu kita pakai berdua untuk berlibur,hehe," kata Naruto sambil cengengesan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat itu. " Tapi,apa tidak apa-apa kau tinggal sendirian?" tanya Sasuke. Seketika mimik wajahnya berubah serius.

"Hm... benar juga... bagaimana kalau kau tinggal denganku,Teme?" usul Naruto wajahnya kembali ceria seperti dulu. "Sasuke...Puh-leaasseee..." yah,hal yang satu ini yang tidak berubah dari Naruto sekaligus hal yang membuat Sasuke tak bisa menolak permintaan Naruto. _'Puppy Eyes No Jutsu' _batin Sasuke.

" Sasuke... Apa Naru-chan sudah ba-Ah,Naru-chan!" seru seorang wanita berambut hitam sambil memeluk Naruto yang masih duduk di ranjang−Mikoto Uchiha,Ibu Sasuke dan juga sahabat orang tua Naruto.

"Naru-chan,apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya? Kenapa Sasuke menemukanmu di parkiran diskotik itu?" tanya Mikoto dengan cemas sambil mengusap-usap wajah Naruto.

"Kaa-san,biar aku saja yang menceritakannya di ruang keluarga nanti. Dobe, aku ambil makanan untukmu dulu,yah," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. Mikoto tersenyum dalam hati. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat senyum dan sinar mata Sasuke yang begitu− hidup.

"Naru... kau istirahat dulu,yah..." ucap Mikoto sambil mengecup kening Naruto. Ditinggalkannya anak bungsu sahabat karibnya itu sendirian di kamar yang luas itu. Sementara Naruto hanya diam lalu melihat langit yang tampak dari kaca jendela di samping tempat tidur yang sedang ditempatinya.

'TOK TOK!'

Tak lama terdengar bunyi pintu yang diketuk. "Hm...masuk!" ucap Naruto sedikit keras dengan suara serak− khas orang habis menangis.

"Dobe,aku bawa makanan," ucap Sasuke datar namun terkesan err-...lembut,mungkin.

"Thanks Teme..." Naruto mulai melahap makanannya dengan cepat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi sikap pemuda pirang di depannya itu.

"Dobe, makan pelan-pelan! Kau bisa tersedak jika makan seperti itu!" kata Sasuke mengingatkan. Ia jadi ingat saat Naruto sakit dulu. Naruto memakan 'belahan jiwa'nya (A.N.:udah tahu donk apa yang saya maksud. Hah? Nggak tahu? Payah! **#plakk **iya-iya...maksudnya belahan jiwa itu so pasti ramen. Back To The Story!) dengan nafsu makan tinggi.

"Ngh...Teme,kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Naruto yang akhirnya sadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang diamati Sasuke dengan begitu lekat, mulai merasa risih dengan tatapan Sasuke itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Dobe, aku hanya bingung bagaimana mungkin pria brengsek berambut merah itu tega menyakitimu," tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum getir.

"Sasu-Teme, jangan pandangi aku seperti itu! Kau membuatku seperti cowok lemah yang tidak sanggup melawan tanpa bantuanmu seperti dulu," kata Naruto sambil mengacung-acungkan tangannya yang memegang sendok ke arah Sasuke,tidak sopan. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan _childish_ sosok pirang yang telah menawan hatinya sejak kelas VIII tersebut. Sangat tidak mencerminkan seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun.

"Umm... Teme..."

"Hn?"

"Teme..."

"Ada apa,Naru-Dobe?"

"Um...mau tidak kau menemaniku tidur, Teme? Sejak kejadian transaksi jual-beli itu aku jadi takut tidur sendiri," pinta Naruto dengan jurus andalannya lagi. _Puppy eyes no jutsu_.

"Hn,"

"Benarkah,Teme?" kata Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Iya, Dobe-chan" jawab Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Teme,berapa kali kubilang,jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi," rengek Naruto.

"Ng,Teme,berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanya Naruto. "Hm...3 Hari,oh ya, sejak aku menemukanmu tempo hari, kaa-san ku langsung mengabari Kyuubi tentang keadaanmu," Kata Sasuke dengan santainya yang membuat mata Naruto membelalak. "Ah...aku juga meninggalkan note untuk kaa-san tentang ceritamu tadi,kurasa kaa-san sedang memberitahu Kyuubi tentang keadaanmu," lanjut Sasuke enteng. Dan...sejak kapan seorang uciha berbicara santai,enteng, dan...panjang lebar. "Mikoto ba-san tidak akan menceritakannya pada aniki 'kan, Teme..." kata Naruto penuh harap.

'BRAK'

"Kurasa dia sudah melakukannya,Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil melihat pintu yang habis ditendang dengan tidak elitnya(?) menampakkan susuk,eh...sosok pemuda berambut merah kekuning-kuningan tengah menatap sosok berkepala kuning di atas tempat tidur dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku,Naruto! Apa yang diperbuat bocah panda itu padamu?" tanya sosok itu sambiil menuju ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Cih! Jadi,apa semua yang diceritakan Mikoto ba-san itu benar? Cepat jawab Naruto!" bentak sosok berambut merah kekuningan (A.N.:atau oranye?)–Kyuubi Namikaze. Kakak kandung Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hei! Jangan membentaknya seperti itu! Kau membuatnya makin tertekan," kata Sasuke sambil mengusap-usap punggung Naruto yang bergetar. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mungkin memeluk Naruto di saat seperti ini.

"Hah... Jadi,apa saja yang kau alami di tempat itu? Dan sudah berapa lama kau ada di tempat itu?" tanya Kyuubi saat ia sudah dapat mengendalikan emosinya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya sering dipukuli karena tak mau melayani pengunjung di situ. Yah,kalian sendiri tahu kemampuan _self-defense_ku yang dapat menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat. Turunan dari Ayah. Dan,aku sudah ada di tempat itu selama 2 hari," jelas Naruto pendek (A.N.: Yah,pendek dalam artian Naruto,lah,yah... Tahu sendiri 'kan, Naruto itu kalau bicara panjang lebar).

"Lalu,kenapa Sasuke bisa menemukanmu di parkiran tak jauh dari tempat itu?" tanya Mikoto air mukanya masih memperlihatkan bahwa ia sangat cemas.

"Kaa-san,ada apa dengan pintu in... Kyuu-chan,kau pasti kangen dengan wajah gantengku ini 'kan, dan karena itu kau segera pulang dari paris,"

'BLETAK!'

Sasuke menjitak kepala orang diambang pintu yang mirip dengan Sasuke−hanya saja ada kerutan di wajahnya dan rambutnya yang panjang diikat ke belakang−Itachi Uchiha. Kakak kandung Sasuke. Naruto sweatdrop pada sifat Itachi yang sangat-tidak-Uchiha. Sedangkan Itachi hanya dapat mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran keganasan Sasuke.

"Naruto,cepat jawab! Kenapa Sasuke menemukanmu di tempat parkir?" tanya Kyuubi lagi mengacuhkan Itachi yang menjadi sasaran keganasan Sasuke. Di tempat itu tidak ada yang menganggap Itachi ada. Haha. Poor Itachi.

"Jawabannya sudah jelas, 'kan? Aku kabur," jawab Naruto santai.

"Tapi,Aniki..." wajah Naruto menjadi sedih. "Rasengan Corp. sudah direbut oleh Gaara,"

"Lalu,bagaimana dengan Namikaze Corp. dan rumah-rumah kita?" tanya Kyuubi lagi. Hah,mereka berdua bicara seperti hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Orang lain tidak diperdulikan. Mikoto, sih, biasa-biasa aja. Tapi Itachi dan Sasuke? Hah,Poor for you Sasuke,Itachi.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat! Semuanya ada di Iruka ji-san," Naruto segera bangun dari duduknya. Berniat menemui pamannya. Tapi tangannya dicekal oleh Kyuubi.

"Tidak usah...besok saja! Kau istirahat dulu! Ini sudah malam," kata Kyuubi lembut.

"Hn...kalian istirahat saja dulu. Aku akan menemani Naruto disini," usir Sasuke.

"Kyuu-chan,kau tidur di kamarku,yah" pinta Itachi sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje. Mikoto hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Itachi.

"Ah...terserah!" jawab Kyuubi singkat. Cengiran Itachi makin lebar. Duo SasuNaru hanya geleng-geleng sweatdrop ngeliat keduanya.

"Ya sudah,kenapa masih disini? Cepat pergi sana! Tidur!" usir Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Ngusir kucing kali ye.

_In Itachi's Bedroom_

Baru saja Itachi membuka mulutnya,Kyuubi sudah berbicara lebih dulu "Aku tidur di sofa saja,jangan ganggu aku! Aku lelah," ucap Kyuubi datar lalu mengambil bantal dan menuju sofa di kamar Itachi. Meninggalkan Itachi yang masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya tadi. Lalu segera merebahkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke sofa. Dan dalam hitungan detik terdengar suara dengkuran kecil dari arah Kyuubi. Melihat itu, Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu mendekati Kyuubi yang sudah menyelami laut mimpi,mengangkat Kyuubi a la _bridal style_ dengan hati-hati,takut membuat Kyuubi terbangun. Dalam gendongan Itachi, Kyuubi sedikit menggeliat kecil,mencari tempat yang nyaman,dan akhirnya, Kyuubi berhenti menggeliat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Itachi.

Itachi membaringkan tubuh Kyuubi di ranjangnya. Setelah meletakkan Kyuubi, Itachi pun ikut berbaring di samping Kyuubi.

"Apa kau tidak tahu Kyuu,seberapa rindunya aku padamu? Aku Sangat merindukanmu kyuu,Sangat..." kata Itachi sambil mengecup kening Kyuubi,lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. Saat Itachi menutup matanya, ia merasakan adanya pergerakan di ranjangnya. Saat membuka mata ia melihat Kyuubi yang sedang membelakanginya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktunya, Itachi segera memeluk Kyuubi dari belakang. Itachi tak menyadari adanya sepasang mata onyx yang sedang mengamatinya dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka sambil tersenyum.

**O(^_^)O**

"Ngh..." seorang pemuda berambut merah kekuningan menggeliat tak nyaman merasakan sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Pemuda itu–Kyuubi,melihat tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya segera menoleh ke belakangnya. Itachi yang telah bangun dari matinya,eh– tidurnya,langsung mengecup bibir Kyuubi singkat. Kyuubi yang otaknya masih dalam proses loading hanya diam saja bahkan ia membalas kecupan itu. Dan alhasil, kecupan itu bukan hanya menjadi kecupan saja, tapi ciuman yang cukup panjang.

Loading otak Kyuubi 23%

Loading otak Kyuubi 52%

Loading otak Kyuubi 81%

Loading otak Kyuubi 98%

Loading otak Kyuubi 100%

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH..."

_SasuNaru's Place_

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH..."

"Ngh...Teme..Ada apa?" desah Naruto di dada Saus sake(A.N.: _***chidoried**_) maksudnya Sasuke. Yah,maklumlah,mereka tidur berpelukkan semalaman.

"Entahlah... Kurasa itu berasal dari kamar Baka Aniki,"

"Kita lihat ke sana,yah,Teme..."

"Hn"

Sesampainya di kamar Itachi,duo SasuNaru kita melihat Itachi yang ada di bawah ranjang sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya dan Kyuubi yang ada di atas ranjang dengan wajah memerah dan nafas terengah-engah.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" tanya Naruto dengan pose imutnya. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Kyuubi yang tidak mau otak polos adiknya itu tercemar(A.N.:emangnya ada di diskotik beberapa hari otaknya masih polos?),langsung menjawab

"Tidak,tadi nii-san hanya mimpi buruk dan tidak sengaja menendang Itachi. Benar 'kan,Itachi?" Kyuubi memandang Itachi dengan senyum yang mengerikan–bagi Itachi,atau senyum yang manis–bagi Naruto. Entahlah,tapi yang pasti muncul dua buah tanduk di kepalanya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya mengangguk cepat dengan wajah pucat sepucat mayat. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Itachi disusul oleh Sasuke.

Sekarang,tinggallah dua orang manusia di kamar itu. "Tapi,kalau sedang marah,wajahmu tambah manis,loh,Kyuu-Chan," goda Itachi. Sementara Kyuubi hanya mendelik sebal kepada Itachi.

"Oh,No! Di mana koperku?" Tanya Kyuubi tiba-tiba. Apa dia sudah lupa tentang amarahnya tadi? Entahlah, saya pun tak tahu.

"Mana ku tahu,lagipula aku tidak melihat koper dari kemarin,yang kulihat hanya tas ransel yang kau bawa itu," jawab Itachi sambil menunjuk sebuah ransel yang terletak di sofa bekas Kyuubi tidur semalam.

"J-ja-jangan-jangan..." seketika wajah Kyuubi memucat.

"K-Kyuu-chan...kau kenapa?"

"Jangan-jangan,karena terburu-buru semalam aku jadi lupa membawa koperku,"

"Memangnya,apa isi koper itu?"

"Hanya baju,sih...Untungnya aku memisahkan uang dan berkas-berkas penting dengan pakaian. Kalau tidak," wajah Kyuubi tambah pucat memikirkan itu.

"Ya sudah, mandi sana!" perintah Itachi sambil menunjuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Tapi nanti aku pakai baju apa?" Kyuubi berdiri.

"Pakai saja bajuku! Cepat," kata Itachi sambil mendorong Kyuubi menuju kamar mandi. Tapi Kyuubi tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Melihat itu, Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Kyuubi. "Kau mau mandi sendiri atau aku mandikan,hm?" bisik Itachi tepat di dekat telinga Kyuubi. Merasakan hembusan nafas Itachi di telinganya membuat Kyuubi bergidik lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya keras. Sedangkan di luar Itachi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia segera mengambil beberapa lembar baju untuk Kyuubi dan dirinya sendiri. Lalu pergi menuju lantai bawah,berniat mandi di kamar mandi di dekat dapur.

_Skip Time, Breakfast_

Saat ini, ada empat orang Uchiha dan dua pemuda Namikaze-Uzumaki di ruang makan milik keluarga Uchiha. Suasana di ruang makan saat itu sangat hening. Sampai...

"Sudah kuputuskan..." sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu dengan kalimat yang menggantung. Sontak semua mata yang ada diruangan itu –kecuali Naruto,melihat ke arah sang pemuda pirang dengan tatapan what-do-you-mean-lil'-boy's. Naruto yang mengerti arti tatapan itu langsung melanjutkan perkataannya. "Hm...aku akan merebut kembali apa yang telah menjadi hak-ku," kata sang Namikaze muda lantang.

Sang Namikaze sulung memasang wajah bingung, "what do you mean?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah sang Namikaze bungsu di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja..." si pirang sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. "AKU AKAN MEMBALAS DENDAMKU!" teriak si pirang, membuat semua orang yang ada di meja makan,dalam rumah,luar rumah,seluruh dunia bahkan se-alam semesta menutup kupingnya, (Author lebay!) sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke atas.

"Hey, kau mau menghadiahiku dengan sebuah ketulian setelah aku berhasil lulus dalam waktu singkat di paris university!" bentak Kyuubi marah sambil mengusap-usap telinganya yang terasa sakit. "Uhm... Ah,ya... Aku mau melanjutkan kuliah di London University, yah, Kyuu..." pinta Naruto sambil mengatupkan tangan di depan wajahnya sambil memasang wajah sememelas mungkin membuat Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukannya kau akan kuliah di UNIVERSITY OF SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA?" tanya Kyuubi bingung masih dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat dan ditambah dahi mengkerut layaknya keriput Itachi *Author di amaterasu*.

"Aku tidak mau! Bisa-bisa Gaara mengetahui keberadaanku! Huh," ketus Naruto, membuat alis Kyuubi makin tinggi dan kerutan di dahinya makin dalam. "Maksudmu? Kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang itu,Naru-chan?" kata Fugaku yang akhirnya dapat ambil bagian di fanfic ini.

"Sekarang ini, Gaara berpacaran dengan Matsuri dan Matsuri kuliah di california, tepatnya USC ( University of Southern California)," Kyuubi menegang mendengar penjelasan Naruto, tepatnya nama seseorang yang disebut Naruto. Seseorang yang pernah merebut hatinya, membawanya tinggi ke langit lalu menghempaskannya begitu saja hingga remuk. Seseorang yang membuatnya berubah dari pribadi yang ramah,sopan,periang, dan lembut mejadi pribadi kasar, angkuh, pendiam, dan cuek. Satu-satunya wanita yang pernah memenuhi pikirannya setelah ibundanya. Matsuri.

Itachi yang menyadari perubahan Kyuubi segera menyalesaikan acara sarapannya dan menarik tangan Kyuubi menuju halaman belakang rumahnya. Kyuubi ̶ yang sejujurnya tidak terlalu menyukai cara Itachi membawanya, hanya menurut saja. Setiap kali ia seperti ini, Itachi selalu ada disampingnya untuk menenangkannya. Tak dapat dipungkirinya bahwa ia juga nyaman akan keberadaan Itachi di sekelilingnya walaupun pada akhirnya Kyuubi hanya bersikap ̶ sok ̶ cuek di hadapan Itachi dikarenakan gengsi dan harga dirinya yang bahkan labih tinggi dari Uchiha.

"Kyuu, tak bisakah kau melupakannya dan kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu?" tanya Itachi dengan tatapan marah, benci, sedih, khawatir, dan..terluka. Kyuubi hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajah, tak ingin melihat bola mata onyx yang memandangnya lekat dan lebih memilih melihat kursi dari kayu jati tempatnya duduk sekarang. Ya, Itachi menyeretnya ke halaman belakang rumah dan menyuruhnya duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di halaman belakang mansion Uchiha yang terisi oleh pohon dan bunga .

"...," Kyuubi.

"...," Itachi.

"...i," gumam Kyuubi tidak jelas. "...Chi," gumam Kyuubi agak jelas.

BRUK!

"ITACHI!" Kyuubi menerjang Itachi.

_Sasunaru's Place_

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," ujar Sasuke sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku juga, terima kasih makanannya," kata Naruto lalu mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang melangkah menuju kamarnya. Tak lama setelah itu ada beberapa maid yang membereskan sisa makanan mereka.

Saat sampai di kamar, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga Naruto yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu masih dengan memandangi Sasuke yang memunggunginya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke?" suara Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa benar kau akan ke london, Naruto?" Naruto bergidik mendengar cara Sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan nama depannya yang asli ̶ yang biasanya digunakan saat sedang serius atau marah, ditambah dengan nada rendah dan berbahaya yang digunakan sang bungsu Uchiha itu. "Apa kau akan pergi ke london dan meninggalkanku, Naruto?" Naruto hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang bungsu Uchiha.

**TBC/ To Be Continued/ Bersambung!**

Fuah... Ini multichap pertama saya. Gimana? Masih jelek? Abal? Atau gimana? Oh, iya saya mengucapkan special Thanks to, um... siapa, yah? *dikecup dementor:

** -Lilith Noir Lawliet**

** -Heartbeat Satelite**

** -Nico Ina**

Yang udah review fic saya yang special surprise, tapi maaf masih belum bisa balas review-nya. Ah,ya... saya menerima review or Flame, tapi, kalau mau nge-Flame harus log dulu, and yang di-Flame itu cerita saya, bukan pair-nya. Ah, ya... mungkin Fanfic ini akan saya Update tanggal 20-30 september nanti. Termasuk apdet kilat nggak, sih?

Okay, akhir kata saya ucapkan, terim- EHEM! I mean, Mind to...

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	2. Mission?

Ohayou minna, saya kembali dengan update-an fic my revenge and my love story. Saya udah berusaha ngapdet secepet-cepetnya. Hehe... Ah! Balesan Review ada di bagian bawah, ya...

Saya menggunakan font 'Tempus Sans ITC' size 13... nggak muncul, yah...

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Maskishi Asimoto... Eh, Mashahi Ajinomoto, eh, salah lagi, maksudnya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**My Revenge and My Love Story © Orange Tomato**

**Rated: K+ for this Chapter**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance and maybe a little bit humor**

**Pair: - Sasuke/Naruto  
>- ItachiKyuubi  
>- And, In the next chapter, rencananya ada sedikit KyuubiMatsuri**

**Summary: Duo Namikaze dan Uchiha's Family ****̶**** yang merupakan sahabat dari orang tua KyuuNaru- bekerja sama untuk merebut harta keluarga Namikaze yang di rampas oleh Gaara. Sasu X Naru, Ita X Kyuu.**

**Warning: BL, Gejeness, Alur kecepetan, Typo (s), Author POV, sandiwara yang sangat dipaksakan, EYD berantakan, dll.  
><strong>"Normal" Talk**  
><strong>_'italic'_ mind**  
>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ<strong>

**ENJOYING...**

**My Revenge and My Love Story By Orange Tomato  
>Chapter 2 : Strategi?<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Apa benar kau akan ke london, Naruto?" Naruto bergidik mendengar cara Sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan nama depannya yang asli ̶ yang biasanya digunakan saat sedang serius atau marah, ditambah dengan nada rendah dan berbahaya yang digunakan sang bungsu Uchiha itu. "Apa kau akan pergi ke london dan meninggalkanku, Naruto?" Naruto hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang bungsu Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

Hening.

Hening.

Hening selama 15 menit dan tidak merubah posisi sedikitpun.

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?" dahi Naruto berkerut mendengar pertanyaan si bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan berbalik menghadap Naruto "Hah... Maksudku, apa kau berfikir bahwa aku akan membiarkanamu pergi sendiri ke sana tanpa aku, hah?" mata Sasuke memicing tajam. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya dapat bergidik.

"Toutou-chan..." seru sebuah suara yang menginterupsi keduanya. Naruto yang merasakan suara itu tepat berada di belakangnya segera berbalik dan menemukan Itachi berdiri santai di belakangnya. "Tou-san menyuruh kita berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan oleh Tou-san," Itachi menjawab seakan tahu hal yang akan di tanyakan dua pemuda di depannya ini.

_Ruang Keluarga Uchiha's Mansion_

Saat sampai diruangan itu, diruangan itu telah berkumpul sang kepala keluarga Uchiha, Mrs. Uchiha a.k.a. Mikoto, dan sang Namikaze sulung a.k.a. Kyuubi. Naruto memperhatikan wajah Kyuubi dangan seksama "kenapa matamu bengkak, Kyuu?" tanya Naruto dengan pose cute-nya, yah, you-know-lah.

Mendengar pertanyaan adiknya, Kyuubi jadi gelagapan "Ah, aku ti-tidak apa-apa, kok, hanya... err- hanya... hanya... kelilipan! Ah, iya! Kelilipan!" jelas Kyuubi salting. Sedangkan Naruto dengan polosnya hanya meng-oh-kan jawaban kakaknya tadi tanpa mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing orang di ruangan itu.

'_Oh, my touto-chan yang polos plus bodoh' _Kyuubi.

'_...' _Fugaku.

'_Aku jadi khawatir, bagaimana kalau pada saat manjalankan perusahaan nanti dia tertipu seperti itu juga? Dia benar-benar seperti Minato, coroboh dan polos, bedanya Minato tampangnya lebih maskulin dari ini," _Mikoto.

'_Apa benar dia ini adik Kyuu-chan? Aku tidak mempercayainya. Kalau Kyuu-chan berada dalam posisi seperti tadi, dia pasti akan melemparkan pandangan mengintimidasi dan tajam. Hah, Naruto memang anak yang lugu, polos, ceroboh, dan sedikir bodoh. Bertolak belakang dengan Kyuu-chan yang selalu berhati-hati, waspada dan licik" _Itachi.

'_Dobe!' _ Sasukecapantatayamati _***Chidoried**_.

"Hm, ya aku tahu..." perkataan Naruto yang terkesan menggantung menarik perhatian semuanya. "...aku tahu kalau kau habis menangis tadi, benarkan Kyuu-chan?"

'_Instingnya tajam juga!' _batin semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Kalian tidak berfikir aku percaya dengan alasan itu, 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ehem, ya sudah, ayo kita lanjutkan rapat keluarga ini!" Sela Fugaku untuk memperbaiki arus percakapan yang mulai melenceng dari topik awal ini.

"Memangnya kita mau membicarakan apa, sih?" Naruto berjalan mendekati sofa yang kosong di ruangan itu dan mendudukinya dengan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Kyuubi dan Itachi duduk berdua di sofa tepat di depan mereka. Sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto masing-masing duduk di sofa single yang saling berhadapan satu sama lainnya.

'_Err- Entah mengapa aku merasa acara ini seperti acara lamaran saja,"_ inner Naruto. Emang, sih, Author juga nganggep scene ini seperti acara lamaran, coz, pertama, suasana tegang, kedua, seluruh pasangan plus dua orang tua ada di ruangan itu.

"Kami sudah mempertimbangkan keinginanmu saat makan pagi tadi," suara berat dan berwibawa milik Fugaku kembali terdengar. Melihat masih ada tanda tanya di kepala bocah kuning di hadapannya, umm... Emang bisa di sebut 'di hadapannya' yah? Umm... Yang pasti Naruto sekarang duduk di samping Sasuke, menjawab "Kita akan membicarakan tentang rencana 'balas dendammu' " Fugaku membentuk tanda kutip pada saat mengatakan dua kata terakhir dengan tangannya.

Sasuke yang awalnya cuek-cuek saja, terlihat sangat antusias mengenai pembicaraan ini, "Jadi..." ucap Sasuke menggantung. "...apa rancananya?" lanjutnya.

Mikoto mengambil alih pembicaraan "Jadi, begini rancananya..."

**O(^_^)O**

BRAK

Suara pintu dibanting membuyarkan konsentrasi seorang pemuda yang tengah menikmati waktu santainya di hari minggu yang sedang membaca koran sambil menyeruput green tea yang ada di atas meja di depan sofa tunggal berwarna merah marun yang sedang didudukinya.

"BOCAH PANDA! DIMANA KAU!" teriak seseorang dari arah ruang tamu. Sang pemuda berambut merah bata yang sedang berada di ruang perpustakaan segera membuka pintu kembar yang membatasi antara perpustakaan dan ruang tamu dan menampakkan sosoknya yang sedang memakai t-shirt merah dan celana jeans hitam.

"Ada apa Ky-," ucapan pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara itu terhenti karena kerah bajunya yang ditarik dan dicengkeram oleh Kyuubi disertai bentakan dari pemuda berambut merah kekuningan di hadapannya. " 'ADA APA' KAU BILANG, HAH? BAGAIMANA CARANYA KAU MELINDUNGI NARUTO,HAH? BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN DIA BISA SAMPAI-SAMPAI ME... Me..." tatapan Kyuubi meredup disertai dengan mengendurnya cengkeraman tangannya di kerah Gaara.

_Kyuubi's Pov_

Ahaha... Sepertinya bocah panda di depanku ini sedang memutar otak. Aku berpura-pura menjadi lemas dan jatuh tersungkur di lantai di tambah air mata buayaku. Hei! Itu benar-benar air mata yang keluar dari mataku! Bukan air mata hasil dari obat tetes mata seperti yang biasanya digunakan para aktor dan aktris. Ternyata pernah menjadi anggota ekstra kulikuler drama itu tidak sia-sia juga. Terserahlah aku akan terlihat lemah atau apa pun di depan bocah merah di hadapanku sekarang ini. Ini semua demi adikku satu-satunya dan untuk kedua orang tuaku walaupun aku tidak pernah bersikap sopan pada mereka dan tidak pernah memanggil mereka dengan sebutan tou-san dan kaa-san ataupun Chichi dan Haha. Yah! Whatever, lah! Kembali ke keadaan aku dan bocah Sabaku di hadapanku ini.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Naru, Kyuu?" tanyanya padaku dengan wajah sok khawatir sambil melihatku yang sedang bersimpuh di depannya. Dasar muka dua!

Aku mendongak dan memberikan tatapan tajam kearah pemuda merah itu, berdiri, dan kembali mencengkeram kerah bajunya. Ahaha... rasanya 'mencengkeram kerah bajunya' akan menjadi hobiku setiap bertemu dengannya.

_Author's Pov_

Kyuubi menggeram marah "Apa kau bilang, hah? Naruto MENINGGAL karenamu!" kata Kyuubi sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'meninggal'.

Mata Gaara terbelalak. "A-apa kau b-bilang?" tanyanya terbata. Yah, sebenarnya itu ekspresi asli. Tapi, itu tidak memiliki arti bahwa Gaara peduli. Umm... gimana yah? Tanya aja sama Gaaranya. _'Cih, secepat itukah dia mati? Padahal aku ingin melihatnya menderita dulu... tapi, sudahlah dengan ini dia tidak mungkin mengadukanku kepada kakaknya ataupun siapapun. Biar saja dia mati, tidak ada ruginya buatku'_. Haha! Bodohnya kau Gaara! Kau bahkan tertipu oleh acting Kyuubi! Poor Gaara (ditabok Gaara FC). Poor Me! 'Kay! Back to the story!

'_Tertipu dengan mudah, eh?'_ batin Kyuubi sambil menyeringai kecil dalam hati. Berbeda dengan luarnya yang menampakkan ekspresi sedih. Kyuubi pun pergi meninggalkan Gaara di ruangan itu. Sepeninggalan Kyuubi, Gaara tersenyum lalu tertawa ala psychopath ( Author dibejek-bejek Gaara FC gara-gara jadiin Gaara Psycho) sementara di luar, Kyuubi yang masih bersandar di tembok hanya tersenyum penuh arti sambil menghapus jejak airmatanya.

_In The Next Day 09.00 WKS (waktu konoha setempat)_

_Normal pov_

Seorang pemuda berambut merah bata a.k.a. Gaara, berdiri di mansion Uchiha. Ia mendapat kabar bahwa Kyuubi tinggal di situ. Pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu memencet bel rumah kediaman Uchiha itu. Ia sudah memasang wajah sok sedih dan kalut sejak memasuki pekarangan depan kediaman Uchiha itu. Tak lama, sesosok pemuda jangkung dengan kerutam di wajahnya dan memiliki rambut hitam panjang yang diikat longgar ke belakang, membukakan pintu. Matanya tidak terlalu terkejut melihat pemuda Sabaku di hadapannya.

'_Cih, jangan beracting di depanku!' _batin Itachi. "Masuklah," Itachi berkata datar dan dingin sambil memiringkan badannya untuk mempersilakan Gaara masuk.

"Duduk," walaupun dengan nada datar tapi tetap saja terkesan memerintah. Benar-benar khas Uchiha. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Itachi masih dengan tatapan kosong.

Berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang ahli menyamarkan ekspresi, sepertinya Itachi memiliki keahlian menghapus ekspresi. Pasangan yang serasi! BTS! (Back To the Story!)

Gaara memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tedi menunduk untuk menatap onyx milik Itachi, "Aku... Ingin bertanya... kapan Naruto... err- meninggal?" tanya Gaara ragu.

"Empat hari yang lalu," kali ini mata Itachi tidak lagi menatap kosong melainkan memandang dingin pemuda yang duduk di depannya.

Gaara sedikit tersentak mendengar jawaban Itachi, sudah selama itu kenapa ia baru diberi tahu kemarin? "Empat hari lalu? Tapi, kenapa aku baru di beri tahu kemarin?"

Itachi memandang Gaara tajam, "Kami bahkan tidak pernah mempunyai niat sedikit pun untuk memberi tahumu. Kemarin itu, Kyuubi hanya terbawa emosi sehingga menemuimu," jelas Itachi. "Dan apa kau tahu? Saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang sangat mengenaskan, Kyuubi sampai depresi," lanjutnya.

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya "Mengenaskan? Apa maksudmu?".

"Naruto... Dia... Diterkam binatang buas," jelas Itachi dengan tatapan sendu. Gaara kembali menundukkan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh rembut merahnya. Bahunya bergetar seakan menahan tangis. Tapi sebenarnya, sebenarnya ia sedang berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa. Benar-benar psycho (Author dirajam).

Itachi tahu bahwa Gaara berusaha untuk mengendalikan tawanya, _'Dasar sabaku psycho!' _batinnya_._

"Kalau begitu, di mana makamnya?" tanya Gaara setelah berhasil mengendalikan tawanya.

BRAK!

"KAU TIDAK PERLU TAHU!" teriak Kyuubi setelah berhasil menghentikan perbincangan ItaGaa. "Kyuu, tenanglah, aku juga tahu jika kau kau tidak akan mengijinkannya untuk melihat makam Naruto, kau tenang saja," kata Itachi dengan nada sok cemas sambil merangkul pemuda itu dari depan dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar yang tadi di gunakan oleh Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menggenggam erat tangan Itachi yang terlapisi kemeja yang mengalung di lehernya, "dia tidak boleh melihat makam Naru... Naru tidak boleh bertemu dengannya... Tidak," lirih Kyuubi lemah tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Gaara. Saat sampai di kamar, Itachi mengunci pintu kamar itu dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan, begitu pula Kyuubi.

"Acting yang bagus, Kyuu," puji Itachi. "Tentu saja, hn... Yah, kuakui actingmu juga... bagus,"

"Hihihi..." terdengar kikikan kecil di salah satu sudut ruangan itu. Tepat di depan sebuah meja yang menampung (?) beberapa buah TV di atasnya.

"Ada apa, toutou-Chan?" tanya Kyuubi kepada sumber suara kikikan a.k.a. Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya saja Gaara benar-benar seperti orang bodoh karena kalian tipu seperti itu" kembali terdengar suara kikikan dari Naruto.

"Hh... Baiklah, aku mau menemani Gaara dulu, yah..." kata Itachi yang telah berniat untuk melangkah pergi. "Tapi, sebelum itu..."

CUP!

Itachi mengecup pipi Kyuubi yang membuat Kyuubi merona sesaat. Kyuubi membuka mulutnya berniat untuk membentak sebelum Itachi menyelanya "A-a-a-a-a... Gaara masih ada di luar, jadi, jangan berisik," bisik Itachi di telinga Kyuubi ̶ memperingatkan.

BLAM!

CKLEK!

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Dan, maafkan atas perlakuan Kyuubi tadi, dia masih depresi dan shock," tutur Itachi saat dia telah duduk di hadapan Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa, Um... Sebenarnya, aku sudah akan pergi, maaf jika aku mengganggu," Gaara berdiri diikuti anggukan singkat dari Itachi. "Sasame, bisa kau antarkan Sabaku-san keluar?" tanya Itachi kepada salah satu maid di mansion itu. Dibalas anggukan sopan dari salah satu maid berambut orange.

"Sabaku-san, silakan ikuti saya," kata Sasame sopan sambil tersenyum. Tapi, senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman manis ataupun senyuman yang biasanya digunakan oleh para maid melainkan senyuman sinis penuh makna. "Mmh, Sabaku-san, apa itu?" kata Sasame sambil menunjuk leher Gaara. "Ada apa?"

"Mmh, itu... biar saya saja yang membersihkannya," ucap Sasame sambil meraba leher Gaara. Tanpa diketahui oleh Gaara, Sasame menaburkan sejenis serbuk yang langsung terserap oleh kulit leher Gaara. Sasame menyeringai kecil.

"Ah, maaf tuan, saya lancang," kata Sasame dengan nada penuh penyesalan sambil menunduk dalam. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa, Sasame," kata Gaara sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan posisi membelakangi Sasame.

.

Setelah Gaara pergi, terjadilah perbincangan antara Itachi dan Sasame.

"Sasame, terima kasih kau telah membantu kami semua," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Sasame yang duduk di sofa yang tadi digunakan oleh Gaara.

"No Problem, aku siap membantu kalian, dan, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun melukai Naru-Sama!" kata Sasame dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Aku tidak suka,"

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu! Harus berapa kali kuingatkan," terdengar suara Naruto dari arah belakang Sasame. Saat Sasame menoleh, terlihatlah wajah Naruto yang cemberut sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dengan Sasuke di sampingnya.

Sasame hanya nyengir salah tingkah, "baiklah Naru-Chan," Sasame menjawab sambil memberi penekanan pada dua kata (atau satu?) terakhir.

"Tapi aku juga tidak suka kau memanggilku begitu," kali ini Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_nya, membuatnya makin manis saja.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya seseorang dari arah tangga. Mereka semua menoleh. Tampaklah sosok Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha.

Itachi tersenyum sinis, "Mission 1, Completed!"

**MISSION 1: MAKE GAARA BELIEVE ABOUT THE DEATH OF NARUTO (COMPLETE!)**

_Author's Pov_

_1 Month Later-18 September 2xxx 10.00 WKS_

Kyuubi menjauh dari tempat mobilnya terparkir. Diamatinya keseluruhan tempatnya tinggal dulu. Namikaze's Mansion. Berniat menemui Gaara yang telah merebut semua hak adiknya atas Rasengan Corp. dan Namikaze's Mansion. Hak atas Namikaze Corp. telah dipindahkan atas namanya. Saat ini, ia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi sang pemuda Sabaku jika dia meminta kembali Rasengan Corp. dan Namikaze's Mansion.

Memencet bel pintu, melangkah mundur satu langkah, dan menunggu dibukakan pintu. Saat pintu terbuka, tampaklah sosok Dan, pelayan di Namikaze's Mansion serta teman keduanya setelah Itachi. "Dan,"

"Kyuu," Gumam Dan.

Dan terjadilah acara cipika-cipiki dan cuap-cuap antar sahabat (author ditendang).

"Apa saja yang terjadi di rumah ini?" Kyuubi memasang wajah serius. "Kami semua takut dengan bocah Sabaku yang rada-rada Psycho gimana... gitu. Dan bla bla bla bla..."

Singkat cerita, setelah Dan memberitahukan keadaan rumah, Kyuubi duduk di sofa ruang tamu untuk menunggu Gaara ̶ yang kata dan, sedang jalan-jalan keluar.

_In the another place-Konoha International Airport_

Tampak seorang wanita perambut cokalat pendek ̶ kira-kira sebahu, yang baru saja keluar dari tempat pengambilan barang, berjalan sambil menyeret dua buah koper menuju salah satu Taxi bandara.

"Gaara... Surprise!" gumamnya pelan lalu memanggil supir Taxi itu dan menyuruhnya memasukkan barang-barangnya ke bagasi.

_Back to Namikaze's mansion 10.30 WKS_

"Huh, kemana perginya anak itu?" Kyuubi mulai ngedumel nggak jelas.

"Gaara, aku pulang!" Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek bermata hitam (Author nggak terlalu tau warna-warna mata chara Naruto) tidak sehitam Sasuke,sih, pandangan mereka bertemu. Wanita itu membelalakkan matanya.

Hitam dan Ruby.

Otak Kyuubi memutar kembali memori-memori menyakitkan dnegan seenaknya. "Matsuri,"

_In The Another Place – Nara's Resto 11.30_

"Teme... Ayo ke restoran itu," ajak seseorang pria blonde a.k.a. Naruto kepada pemuda raven a.k.a. Sasuke di sebelahnya. "Tapi Dobe, restoran itu milik Shikamaru," "Sebenarnya Teme, Shikamaru sudah tahu tentang kejadian itu, bahkan waktu itu sebenarnya aku kabur bersama Shikamaru, tapi, kami terpisah Teme," papar Naruto.

"Hh... Baiklah,"

_Di dalam Nara's Resto_

Seorang pemuda berambu merah tengah menikmati green tea miliknya. Saat matanya melirik ke arah pintu, matanya melebar.

"NARUTO!"

.

.

Masih di dalam Nara's Resto beberapa detik sebelum kejadian itu, pintu bertuliskan CEO Room terbuka menampilkan remaja lelaki yang memiliki tambut seperti nanas dengan ekspresi malas dan mata melemas(?) berjalan ke tengah-tengah restorannya.

Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah pintu, lalu melihat ke arah lain, kemudian kembali ke pintu lagi dengan mata terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka ingin berteriak memanggil pemuda yang baru saja memasuki restorannya. Tapi...

"NARUTO!"

**TBC/ To Be Continued/ Bersambung!**

Balesan Review:

**ChaaChulie247** : Eh, aku juga suka waktu ItaKyuu-nya. Rencananya, sih, Naru nggak jadi ke london, kok, tenang aja. Yup, Gaara emang kejam! Jangankan di fanfic, da manganya juga kejam, tuh! Dia 'kan ambisi banget mau ngebunuh semua orang waktu di awal-awal sebelum pertarungan dengan Naruto dulu. Ini dah Update, Thank's 4 Ripiu.

**Melody Valentine **: Thank's For your Saran (?). Um, tapi, kayaknya susah, deh, dalam masalah seriusnya. Saya orangnya serampangan and santai, sih. Hehe, but, Thanks 4 your Review.

Akhir kata saya Ucapkan,

Mind to-

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


	3. Mission Part 2

Ahaha, Range kembali lagi minna... kali ini dengan Chappie 3 dari Fanfic ke-2 saya. Tapi, sebelum itu, liat yang balesan Review dulu, ya.

**ai-Hime** : Haha, Ni dah Apdet!

**Melody Valentine **: Hah, kayaknya susah, deh. Soalnya nggak dapet feel waktu ngeliat Itachi cemburu.

**CCloveRuki** : Hehe, baca aja dulu,yah. Nih, dah Apdet.

**hatakehanahungry** : Ehehe *cengengesan*, Salam kenal Hana. Apa benar cerita saya membingungkan? Kalau begitu maaf, ya... Um, nggak, sih. Kyuubi udah nggak punya hati lagi ma si Mat(i)suri. ItaKyuu-nya di bikin Romance? Yah, saya usahakan, deh. Shika-nya nggak di jual, waktu itu Shika nggak sengaja ngeliat Naruto di tempat Naruto dijual. Terus, Shika ngebantu Naru buat kabur dari tempat itu. Tapi ketahuan, n karena itulah Shika ma Naru mencar. Tapi, gara2 Naru terlalu lelah, dia pingsan di tempat perkir tak jauh dari tempatnya dijual. Naru nggak bakal ngelanjutin sekolah ke luar negeri kok, rencananya dia bakalan jadi tokoh di balik layar. Dia bakalan ngejalanin perusahaan Namikaze Corp. dengan Kyuubi sebagai kostumnya. Um, maksudnya Kyuubi Cuma jadi perwakilan Naruto gitu, deh... Udah apdet, nih!

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**My Revenge and My Love Story © Orange Tomato**

**Rated: K++ (?) for this Chapter. Ah, T aja lah.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance and maybe a little bit humor**

**Pair: - Sasuke/Naruto  
>- ItachiKyuubi  
>- A bit KyuubiMatsuri**

**Summary: Flashback perpisahan Kyuubi X Matsuri. / Pemuda berambut merah itu secepat kilat memeluk Naruto/ "Mission Two... Complete,"/ "This time for the next round,"**

**Warning: BL, Gejeness, Alur kecepetan, Typo (s), sandiwara yang sangat dipaksakan, EYD berantakan, Cara menulis Author yang berubah-ubah, dll.  
><strong>"Normal" Talk**  
><strong>_'italic'_ mind / pembicaraan dari seberang telepon**  
>DON'T LIKE DON'T READ<strong>

**ENJOYING...**

**My Revenge and My Love Story By Orange Tomato**

**Chapter 3: Mission Part 2.**

_Back to Namikaze's mansion 10.30 WKS_

"Huh, kemana perginya anak itu?" Kyuubi mulai ngedumel nggak jelas.

"Gaara, aku pulang!" Kyuubi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek bermata hitam (Author nggak terlalu tau warna-warna mata chara Naruto) tidak sehitam Sasuke,sih, pandangan mereka bertemu. Wanita itu membelalakkan matanya.

Hitam dan Ruby.

Otak Kyuubi memutar kembali memori-memori menyakitkan dnegan seenaknya. "Matsuri,"

_In The Another Place – Nara's Resto 11.30_

"Teme... Ayo ke restoran itu," ajak seseorang pria blonde a.k.a. Naruto kepada pemuda raven a.k.a. Sasuke di sebelahnya. "Tapi Dobe, restoran itu milik Shikamaru," "Sebenarnya Teme, Shikamaru sudah tahu tentang kejadian itu, bahkan waktu itu sebenarnya aku kabur bersama Shikamaru, tapi, kami terpisah Teme," papar Naruto.

"Hh... Baiklah,"

_Di dalam Nara's Resto_

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah menikmati green tea miliknya. Saat matanya melirik ke arah pintu, matanya melebar.

"NARUTO!"

.

.

Masih di dalam Nara's Resto beberapa detik sebelum kejadian itu, pintu bertuliskan CEO Room terbuka menampilkan remaja lelaki yang memiliki tambut seperti nanas dengan ekspresi malas dan mata melemas(?) berjalan ke tengah-tengah restorannya.

Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah pintu, lalu melihat ke arah lain, kemudian kembali ke pintu lagi dengan mata terbelalak. Mulutnya terbuka ingin berteriak memanggil pemuda yang baru saja memasuki restorannya. Tapi...

"NARUTO!"

.

.

Di sebuah bangku taman, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah kekuning-kuningan tengah duduk santai. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Saat tengah mengamati pemandangan, tiba-tiba penglihatannya terhalang oleh sesuatu. "Matsuri," gumam pemuda itu. Dan menghilanglah penghalang matanya itu(?). Saat membuka mata, terlihatlah seorang gadis remaja berusia sekitar 15 tahun, seumuran dengan adiknya, Naruto.

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Kyuubi itu tersenyum lembut. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun itu sedang merayakan kelulusannya dari SMA sekaligus kelulusannya di salah satu universitas ternama di Paris, Perancis. "Selamat, ya, Kyuu," wanita berambut cokelat pendek itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan sang Namikaze.

Kyuubi menyambut uluran tangan itu. Tapi kemudian, Kyuubi menarik tangan Matsuri pelan. Lalu mengeliminasi jarak mereka...

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat longgar ke belakang dan sepasang mata onyx menatap mereka dari balik pohon dengan hati sakit.

.

.

'Drrtt...Drrtt'

Kyuubi menekan tulisan answer di layar ponselnya _'No Name' _batinnya. Lalu mendekatkan ponsel _touchscreen_ itu ke telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi"

'_Kyuubi, ini aku Matsuri'_

Mendengar itu, raut wajah Kyuubi langsung berubah menjadi gembira, "Oh, iya Matsuri, ada apa?"

'_Baiklah, aku langsung to the point aja, ya,' _ujar suara di seberang sana. "Hm," gumam Kyuubi meng-iya-kan perkataan Matsuri.

'_Kyuubi, aku ingin kita putus,'_

.

.

END FLASHBACK!

.

.

Bruk!

Pemuda berambut merah itu secepat kilat memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang di peluk seperti itu hanya dapat berkaget ria. Sedangkan Sasuke... awalnya dia ingin memilih opsi bercengok ria dengan tidak elitnya. Tapi, karena dia masih nyadar diri bahwa dia adalah seorang Uchiha, dia hanya _stay cool_. Uchiha gitu, loh!

"Sa-Saso-nii," kata Naruto terbata. Pemuda berambut merah itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. "N-Na-Naruto," gumam seseorang dari arah belakang Naruto, cukup jelas untuk didengar Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke belakang "S-Shika," pandangannya menyapu ke seluruh sudut restoran itu. Matanya terpaku pada pintu masuk yang baru saja terbuka.

"Kiba," gumamnya pelan. Shikamaru yang dapat mendengar itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Dan benar saja seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek dengan tato taring merah―yang lebih mirip segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya, terpaku melihat orang-orang yang juga melihat ke arahnya―minus Sasuke. Tepatnya ke arah seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru yang memiliki tiga garis halus horisontal di masing-masing pipinya― Naruto.

"N-Naruto,"

**-A~N~O~T~H~E~R P~L~A~C~E-**

"S-sedang apa kau di sini? Di mana Gaara," tanya gadis berambut coklat pendek itu― Matsuri.

"Sedang apa? Apa aku harus punya alasan untuk datang ke rumahku sendiri, huh?" balas Kyuubi ketus tanpa ada maksud bertanya. "Rumahmu? Ini buk-"

"Bukan rumahku? Lalu Namikaze mansion ini milik siapa? Gaara? Pacarmu itu? Hah, maaf saja, ya. Ini Namikaze Mansion, bukan Sabaku Mansion," sela Kyuubi ketus.

"Tapi, bukankah k..." lagi-lagi perkataan Matsuri terputus. "Apa kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan mansion ini kepada pacarmu itu, hah? Setelah apa yang dia akibatkan pada Naruto? Tidak, terima kasih," cibir Kyuubi.

"Kau..."

"Apa?"

"KAU INI PERNAH DIAJARKAN TATA KRAMA TIDAK, SIH? LIHATLAH KELAKUANMU! MENYELA PERKATAAN ORANG LAIN SEENAKNYA. DAN LAGI LIHATLAH PERKATAAN SIAPA YANG KAU SELA, AKU INI WANITA...WANITA! Hah... Hah..." setelah berteriak seperti itu, Matsuri mencari pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Tepatnya wanita jalang," cibir Kyuubi pedas. Oh, Kyuubi, tahukah kau perasaan seorang wanita jika kau katai seperti itu? "A-apa? Atas dasar apa kau menyebutku seperti itu?" mata Matsuri berkaca-kaca. "Hm, wanita mana yang bukan wanita jalang jika berpacaran hanya untuk 'mempeloroti' orang yang dipacarinya? Ditambah lagi, kelihatannya kalian berdua itu sudah berkerja sama dari dulu," kata Kyuubi tajam.

Baru saja Matsuri membuka mulutnya untuk membalas perkataan Kyuubi, Namikaze muda itu telah melewatinya menuju ke arah pintu rumah itu tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Di luar mansion, Kyuubi masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang berwarna sama seperti rambutnya itu. Dan memukul stir mobilnya lalu menjambak rambutnya.

**-A~N~O~T~H~E~R P~L~A~C~E-**

Tampak Naruto yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rencananya untuk bersantai lalu bertemu Shikamaru jadi berantakan seperti ini. Ouh, lihat saja. Awalnya, ia berfikir bahwa bertemu Shikamaru tidak akan membawa masalah. Tapi, pada kenyataannya. Hah, mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi.

.

.

FLASHBACK!

.

.

"Kiba," gumamnya pelan. Shikamaru yang dapat mendengar itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. Dan benar saja seorang pemuda berambut coklat pendek dengan tato taring merah―yang lebih mirip segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya, terpaku melihat orang-orang yang juga melihat ke arahnya―minus Sasuke. Tepatnya ke arah seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru yang memiliki tiga garis halus horisontal di masing-masing pipinya― Naruto.

"N-Naruto,"

"..." Naruto membatu.

"HUWAAA... NARUTO!" Naruto memejamkan mata dan menutup matanya, bukan karena suara temannya itu, tapi dia takut temanna itu akan menyerbunya dan langsung 'menerjangnya'. Tapi nyatanya, saat dia membuka mata, sahabatnya yang satu itu sedang menatapnya horror lalu berlari keluar.

"Hey, Kiba, ada apa?" tanya seorang pemuda bermata lavender dengan rambut coklat panjangnya― Neji Hyuuga. "Oh, hai Naruto," sapanya.

"Eh," Naruto terlihat bingung. Melihat itu, Shikamaru berkata, "tenang saja, dia sudah kuberitahu, sebenarnya semua orang sudah, sahabat kita tentunya, yah, kecuali Kiba, Hoaahm..." diakhiri dengan menguap malas.

"Hai Naruto," sapa seorang gadis berambut cokelat yang dicepol dua―Ten ten. "H-hai, Naruto-kun," sapa seorang gadis bermata lavender dengan rambut indigo panjang ― Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ouh, sepertinya hanya aku yang normal dari kita semua, yah," Neji menyeringai puas. "Hei, jangan lupakan aku kawan, aku juga normal," seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis dengan mata _onyx_ yang kalau bisa dibilang hampir sangat mirip dengan Sasuke― Sai Uchiha. Sepupu Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Kiba, itu Naruto yang asli, bukan hantu atau pun imitasi," terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat dan mata biru pucat sedang menarik Kiba agar mau masuk ke dalam restoran itu.

"Ta-tapi, kata Gaara, Naruto 'kan sudah,"

"Jadi kau mau menyumpahi Naruto agar dia mati, begitu?" bentak gadis itu― Ino Yamanaka, yang notabene adalah sepupu jauh Naruto. "Hai, Naru," Ino tersenyum kepada Naruto.

.

.

END FLASHBACK!

.

.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Terjebak antara para sahabatnya plus sepupunya― Akasuna no Sasori. Sepertinya mereka mengadakan reuni mendadak. Saat ini ia sedang duduk mengeliling meja bundar di ruangan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melihat teman-temannya kemudian beralih menatap Naruto kembali.

"Naruto, kami sudah sepakat akan membantumu untuk menghancurkan Gaara," Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan mimik muka serius dan pandangan mata yang sangat yakin.

"Yah, aku juga akan membantu..." Sasori memasang wajah serius sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. "Karena..." perkataannya menggantung. "Karena..." masih menggantung. "Karena... aku... tidak akan membiarkan ada orang yang berambut lebih merah DARIKU!" teriak nya berapi-api sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara. Tanpa melihat orang-orang yang sedang menghadiri acara 'reuni' itu sedang bergubrak ria.

"Baiklah..." Sasuke yang telah dengan secepat kilat sembuh dari acara Gubrak-gubrakan itu kembali membawa para peserta rapat ke jalan yang baik dan benar (?) maksudnya kembali ke topik. "Mission Two... Complete," Sasuke menyeringai. "This time for the next round," sambung Naruto dengan seringai yang menurut seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu sangat tidak cocok di wajahnya.

**MISSION 2: SEARCH FOR FRIENDS (?) (COMPLETE!)**

**TBC (Tontonan Babi cilik, eh, To Be Continued, deng!)**

* * *

><p>So sorry 'bout this chapter. Sorry chap ini pendek banget, 'coz, saya lagi main kejar-kejaran ma baterai si lappy, plus tugas presentasi yang numpuk. Padahal baru SMP kelas 1, gimana ntar kalau Kuliah? Hh, Saya juga nggak tau apa saya akan hiatus atau tidak tapi, saya usahakan tidak.<p>

Hm, akhir kata saya ucapkan. MIND TO REVIEW, MINNA?

V

V

V

V


	4. Liburan! Eh?

HELLO EVERYBODY! *Dirajam gara-gara bikin budeg tetangga* Hehe, maaf kalau misalnya chap ini telat banget and pendek, becoz, waktu untuk make si lappy di batasin. Palingan satu minggu dua kali. Hh... ini juga bikinnya diam-diam. Untung aja hari ini rumah sepi. Akhirnya bisa nyulik lappy, deh! YAY! *ditampol gara-gara kebanyakan ngomong* Yah, sudahlah!

Happy Reading Minna!

.

.

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**My Revenge and My Love Story © Orange Tomato**

**Rated: K+ for this Chapter.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance and maybe a little bit humor.**

**Pair: SasuNaru & ItaKyuu... yang lainnya menyusul.**

**Story word : 1.700**

**Summary: SasuNaru dkk. pergi berlibur ke salah satu villa milik keluarga Uchiha. Chapter ini khusus untuk pelepas penat. Author pov yang rada Abstrak a.k.a. acak-acakan. BL and Straight ada di sini. No Gaara. No Matsuri. Full warning inside. **

**Warning: ada BL, ada Straight, Gejeness, Alur kecepetan, Typo (s), sandiwara yang sangat dipaksakan, EYD berantakan, Cara menulis Author yang berubah-ubah, Author Pov, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ENJOYING...**

**My Revenge and My Love Story By Orange Tomato**

**Chapter 4: Liburan! Eh?**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto, kami sudah sepakat akan membantumu untuk menghancurkan Gaara," Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan mimik muka serius dan pandangan mata yang sangat yakin.

"Yah, aku juga akan membantu..." Sasori memasang wajah serius sambil mengusap-usap dagunya. "Karena..." perkataannya menggantung. "Karena..." masih menggantung. "Karena... aku... tidak akan membiarkan ada orang yang berambut lebih merah DARIKU!" teriaknya berapi-api sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara. Tanpa melihat orang-orang yang sedang menghadiri acara 'reuni' itu sedang bergubrak ria.

"Baiklah..." Sasuke yang telah dengan secepat kilat sembuh dari acara gubrak-gubrakan itu kembali membawa para peserta rapat kejalan yang baik dan benar (?) maksudnya kembali ke topik. "Mission Two... Complete," Sasuke menyeringai. " This time for the next round," sambung Naruto dengan seringai yang menurut seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu sangat tidak cocok di wajahnya.

**MISSION 2: SEARCH FOR FRIENDS (?) (COMPLETE!)**

.

.

Sarapan di Uchiha's mansion tidak berjalan sepi seperti biasanya. Kedua Uchiha senior sedang ke luar kota. Biasa... urusan pekerjaan. Sasuke dan Naruto mengundang teman seperjuangan mereka (?) untuk menginap di salah satu villa milik keluarga Uchiha yang berada di dekat Valley of the End. Tepatnya beberapa meter di dekat Konoha Hill yang dekat dengan pantai. Mereka akan pergi ke sana setelah sarapan.

Dan, tanpa mereka ketahui, selain tujuh orang teman (dan satu sepupu Naruto) yang mereka temui di café, ada juga tambahan dua orang teman mereka. Rock Lee dan Sakura Haruno. Plus satu orang tunangan Sasori. Deidara. Dan jadilah sekarang ada lima belas orang termasuk pasangan ItaKyuu.

Naruto masih sibuk dengan ramennya―padahal dia sudah menghabiskan sekitar 4 mangkok, ditambah 1 gelas besar penuh jus jeruk― 1 gelas lainnya sudah kosong. Selanjutnya, Sasuke masih sibuk dengan nasi goreng tomat a la Naruto―yah, Naruto bisa memasak tapi dia selalu saja membeli ramen, padahal masakannya sangat enak, lho (Author ngiler sendiri), ditemani oleh sang jus tomat. Kyuubi sedang memakan sandwich daging sapinya dengan ditemani oleh segelas jus apel dan potongan apel untuk pencuci mulut. Dan Itachi sedang memakan BLT Sandwich (sandwich yang isinya bacon, lettuce, dan tomat itu) dengan _milkshake_ coklat di dekat piringnya. Yang lainnya? Bayangin sendiri, yah, Reader (Dibacok).

Singkat cerita, setelah sarapan, tepatnya sekitar pukul 9 pagi, mereka segera keluar dari mansion. Di depan mansion, bus milik keluarga Uchiha telah menunggu. Di dalam bus itu, tersedia sebuah kamar dengan 4 ranjang tingkat apa bila ada yang sakit atau kelelahan. Sebuah toilet yang juga berfungsi sebagai kamar mandi apa bila menempuh perjalanan yang jauh dan lama. Dan dilengkapi dengan Computer, MP3, MP4, _playstation_, dan lain lain. Begitu masuk, semuanya segera mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing. Kecuali Shikamaru yang langsung masuk kamar. mereka mencari kesibukan masing-masing untuk sekitar tiga jam ke depan.

Naruto dan Sasuke memilih duduk di kursi yang ada di pojok kanan paling belakang. Naruto duduk di dekat jendela lalu memasangkan headset MP3-nya ke telinga dan menutup matanya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto. Sasuke merebut headset di telinga kiri Naruto dan memasangkannya di telinga kanannya sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto yang ketenangannya diganggu langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke tak mengacuhkan tatapan itu.

"Apa judul lagu ini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada _monotone_ (?). Terdengar Naruto menghela napas. "Until The Time Is Through by Five,"

_Now and forever, until the time is through  
>I can't believe it, I don't know where tostart.<br>No baby, so many questions deep inside my heart.  
>Give me a moment before you go,<br>There's something you throught to know._

Sasuke mengernyit. Lagu ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan keadaan sekarang. Memangnya siapa yang akan pergi?

_Baby now and forever,  
>Until the time is through (until the time is through)<br>I'll be standing here,  
>Waiting and never give up my faith in you (Give up my faith in you),<br>Trying to make it clear,  
>Without your love, I'd be half a man, maybe one day, You'll understand<br>Now and forever, until the time is through_

_I'll be Waiting!_

Tampak Itachi sedang mengernyit. Keadaan ItaKyuu sepertinya tidak jauh beda dengan SasuNaru itu. Kyuubi juga sedang mendengarkan lagu 'Until The Time Is Through by Five' dengan sebelah headset, headset satunya terpasang manis di telinga Itachi. _'Kenapa lagunya melenceng jauh sekali dengan keadaan sekarang?' _batinnya.

'_Apa jangan-jangan dia sedang memikirkan Gaara/Matsuri,'_ batin keduanya bersamaan. Mata mereka terbelalak menyadari apa yang baru saja diteriakkan oleh pemikiran mereka. Tiba-tiba, aura gelap nan menyeramkan muncul dari keduanya.

Nging...

Ada lebah yang masuk ke dalam bus itu. Lebah itu melewati Itachi dan Sasuke sekaligus aura mereka. Saat lebah itu melewati aura mereka, lebah itu berhenti di tengah jalan... lalu jatuh, dan... MATI SODARA-SODARA! *Dikeroyok massa gara-gara bikin budeg orang-orang di Indonesia*

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua merasakan ada beban baru di bahu mereka. Saat menengok, pemandangan yang mereka lihat adalah sang pewaris Namikaze yang tertidur. Kyuubi tertidur di bahu kiri Itachi dengan headset di telinga kirinya. Dan Naruto tertidur di bahu kanan Sasuke dengan headset di telinga kanannya. Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. Sedangkan Itachi mengecup singkat bibir tipis Kyuubi dan membelai rambutnya sayang. (Saya bingung, kok duo Namikaze ini kompakan mulu, yah?)

**~Orange Tomato~**

Sekarang, mereka telah berada di ruang tengah di Villa milik keluarga Uchiha. Ada yang ingin saya mendeskirpsikannya? Yang pasti villa itu terkesan kuno tapi modern(?). Tidak mengerti? Saya juga. Haha *ditabok*. Mereka sampai pada saat matahari ada diatas kepala. Saat ini, sedang dalam proses pembagian kamar. Kyuubi dan Naruto baru bangun beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Yak! Mari kita mulai sesi pembagian kamar," Itachi memulai.

"Ehem! Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, dan Sakura Haruno menempati kamar 32," terlihat raut senang antara keempat orang sahabat itu. Itachi malanjutkan ",Sai Uchiha dan Rock lee di kamar 12," terlihat wajah sedih dari Sai dan wajah berapi-api dari Rock Lee. "Sasori dan Deidara di kamar 13. Neji, Kiba, dan Shikamaru di kamar 14,"

"Sasuke dan Naruto di kamar 23. Sedangkan aku dan Kyuu-chan di kamar 21," Itachi memasang senyum manisnya. "Apa? Kenapa kami harus sekamar dengan kalian?" Kyuubi memandang Itachi tajam. Sementara Naruto hanya dapat terdiam karana kantuk.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" Itachi mengabaikan pertanyaan yang Kyuubi bentakkan. Sakura mengangkat tangannya. "Kamar kami ada di-..."

" 'Kamar kami ada di lantai berapa', kan? Heh, keriput sebegitu pikunnya, kah, kau? Bahkan hal se-simple itu saja kau lupa," ejek Kyuubi sambil menyeringai. "Hh..."

"Semua kamar ada di lantai dua. Kecuali kamarku dan Aniki. Kamar kami ada di lantai tiga,"

"Dan di setiap kamar memang ada nomernya," lanjut Itachi. "Aku merasa Villa ini seperti kamar hotel atau apartemen saja," gumam Naruto.

"Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama, makan siangnya sudah siap," Itachi langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang maid berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga kertas di antara rambutnya yang sedikit panjang.

"Yak! Mari kita ke ruang makan sekarang. Ini sudah jam makan siang," Itachi akan langsung menggiring mereka sebelum sebuah suara cempreng menginterupsinya. "Itachi-nii, ramennya ada, kan?" mata Naruto berbinar-binar layaknya bintang kecil di langit yang biru, amat banyak menghias angkasa. Lah? Ngawur!

"Tidak akan ada ramen untukmu, Dobe! Tidak sebelum kau mengerjakan tugasmu," bukannya Itachi, justru Sasuke yang menjawab. Mungkin otak atau telinganya sedang mengalami masalah. Atau mungkin dia terlalu narsis sehingga ingin mendapatkan dialog terus di fic ini? Entahlah *Chidoried*.

"Tugas? Tugas apa?" Sasuke langsung saja melenggang ke arah ruang makan, mengiraukan tanda tanya besar yang menggantung di kepala Naruto.

**~Orange Tomato~**

Naruto memandang ngeri kertas-kertas yang bertumpuk di depannya. Jadi, ini yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan 'TUGAS' itu? Bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen yang harus diperiksanya? Seingatnya, Sasuke sudah setuju jika Naruto memutuskan menunda berkas-berkas ini. Pikirannya melayang ke hari dimana dia meminta persetujuan Sasuke untuk menunda dokumen yang sudah menumpuk ini, kemarin.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

"Ouh, ayolah, tidakkah kau mau membiarkan aku yang imut ini untuk beristirahat beberapa hari saja?" _puppy eyes no jutsu _mode : on. Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain asal tidak kepada Naruto. "Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Dobe!"

"Ouh, setidaknya, biarkan aku mengerjakannya nanti. Tunggu saja saat kita liburan, Teme!"

.

.

END OF FLASHBACK

.

.

Naruto mencoba mencermati kata-katanya dengan baik. Ada suatu keganjilan pada kalimat 'Tunggu saja saat kita liburan'.

Mata Naruto terbelalak saat mengetahui akan kesalahan kata-katanya. Dengan berkata 'Biarkan aku mengerjakannya nanti. Tunggu saja saat kita liburan,' sama saja dengan dia mengatakan 'Aku akan mengerjakannya saat kita liburan'. Ouh, sepertinya Naruto akan segera pingsan.

"Hh... Baiklah! Aku harus mengerjakan ini agar cepat selesai dan supaya aku bisa bersantai lebih cepat, dattebayo!" entah mendapat pencemaran eh, pencerahan dari mana, Naruto kembali semangat. Walaupun Ia memeriksa berkas-berkas itu pukul 8 malam. Tanpa mengetahui ada seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tersenyum tipis sambil menutup pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

**~Orange Tomato~**

Sasuke, Itachi, dan Kyuubi memasuki kamar Sasuke dan Naruto untuk melihat keadaan bocah kuning itu sendiri. Sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam dan itu berarti jam tidur untuk Naruto telah lewat 1 jam yang lalu. Dan, benar saja. Yang mereka temukan di kamar itu bukan seorang pemuda 18 tahun yang sedang memeriksa dokumen-dokumen dengan semangat, melainkan sesosok pemuda berambut kuning yang tengah tertidur di atas meja ditemani oleh berkas-berkas yang masih cukup banyak.

"Hh... masih ada setengah yang belum di periksa," keluh Kyuubi.

"Biarkan dia melanjutkannya besok pagi," Itachi menepuk pelan kepala Kyuubi. "Jangan memperlakukanku layaknya peliharaanmu, Brengsek," Kyuubi memandang Itachi sinis.

"Hh, cepat pergi ke kamar kalian! Aku mau tidur," Sasuke mendorong Kyuubi dan Itachi menuju pintu kamarnya. "Heh, Anak ayam, berani-beraninya kau memperlakukanku seperti ini," sekarang pandangan sinis Kyuubi berpindah dari Itachi ke Sasuke.

"Hey, jangan menarikku, Brengsek!" Itachi tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap menarik Kyuubi ke kamar mereka yang berjarak 1 kamar dari kamar SasuNaru.

Di tengah jalan, Itachi berhenti dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kyuubi― yang membuat Kyuubi memerah, lalu kembali menyeret Kyuubi. Dan, kali ini, Kyuubi tidak melawan. Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang dibisikkan kakaknya kepada Kyuubi yang dapat membuat Kyuubi tunduk bahkan merona.

'_Aishiteru? Sepertinya bukan. Itachi sudah berkali-kali mengatakan itu pada Kyuubi. Lalu apa?'_ batinnya. Ia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu melenggang masuk ke kamar. Di kamar, ia masuk memiliki satu tugas lagi. Mengangkat Naruto ke tempat tidur mereka. Yah, mereka. Karena di kamar Sasuke dan Itachi hanya ada 1 tempat tidur King size. Um... Mungkin Super king size karena tempat tidur itu dapat menampung 8 orang.

'_Masih sama saja, ringan,'_ batinnya saat menggendong Naruto a la bridal style. Saat Naruto telah terbaring di tempat tidur, Sasuke menyibakkan rambut kuning yang ada di dahi Naruto lalu mengecup kening Naruto lembut. Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya di kening Naruto lalu berpindah mengecup bibir Naruto singkat.

**~Orange Tomato~**

Itachi memandangi wajah tidur yang ada di sampingnya. Wajah tidur seorang Kyuubi Namikaze. Terlihat begitu damai dan polos. Jika orang-orang yang takut pada Kyuubi melihat ini, bisa dipastikan mereka akan mimisan saat itu juga. Dan jika ada orang yang baru mengenal Kyuubi dan melihat wajah tidur milik Namikaze sulung ini, mereka pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa Kyuubi biasanya memasang wajah yang sangar dan menakutkan. Telah berkali-kali ia melihat wajah tidur milik Kyuubi dan ia tidak pernah bosan.

Itachi mengecup bibir Kyuubi dan melumatnya perlahan agar pemiliknya tidak terbangun. Apel. Rasa yang ia sukai. Rasa yang selalu ada dalam bibir Kyuubi saat ia menciumnya. Dan tak akan parnah masuk ke dalam pikirannya bahwa Kyuubi akan membalas ciumannya. Apa ia terbangun? Jawabannya adalah...

**TBC/ TO BE CONTINUED/ BERSAMBUNG!**

Maaf kalau saya motongnya di saat yang tidak tepat. Tapi otak saya benar-benar buntu di bagian itu. Gomenne minna. Dan saya akan Hiatus selama 1 bulan (kurang lebih, sih) saya harap ada yang menunggu lanjutan fanfic ini dan mereview fic ini. Hm... saya akan publish 2 chap sekaligus setelah hiatus nanti (jika memungkinkan) dan, itu pun kalau ada yang menanti lanjutannya. Kalau tidak... Hh... dengan amat sangat terpaksa, fic ini akan saya discontinued (kalau masih bisa disebut fanfic). So... Arigatou Minna...

Mind To Review

V

V

V

V

V


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayou Minna *bungkuk-bungkuk* Author ini bangkit dari hiatusnya sambil membawakan chap ke 5. Ah, ya... Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Kalian bisa memanggilku Reisen. _Codename_ lengkapku itu Yuzuruke Reisen. Dan sebenarnya, aku sepupu dari si Range ini. Dulu itu, kami memang sering memanggil dengan _codename. _Dia memanggilku Reisen dan aku memanggilnya Rieki. Aku menggantikannya karena dia sibuk. Hh... Terkadang aku bingung dengannya. Kami sama-sama kelas 7 tapi dia sudah sesibuk itu? Bahkan dia sampai meminjamkan Flashdisk kesayangannya agar aku dapat mengetikkan lanjutan cerita ini yang telah dia konsep terlebih dahulu di _Notebook_nya. *curcol*. 'Kay! Langsung aja...

Enjoy

.

.

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**My Revenge and My Love Story © Orange Tomato**

**Rated: T. Maybe.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance and maybe a little bit humor.**

**Pair: SasuNaru & ItaKyuu... Yang lainnya menyusul. Mungkin.**

**Story word : 2.129**

**Summary: "Yah... Libur telah pergi... Libur telah pergi... Huhu! Huhu!"/ "Berisik!"/ Full warning inside! BL and Straight. AU! Sasunaru. Itakyuu. Don't like Don't Read.**

**Warning: ada BL, ada Straight, AU, Gejeness, Alur kecepetan, Typo (s), sandiwara yang sangat dipaksakan, EYD berantakan, mungkin di chapter ini minim pembicaraan atau malah kebanyakan?, Cara menulis Author yang berubah-ubah, dll.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**ENJOYING...**

**My Revenge and My Love Story By Orange Tomato**

**.**

**.**

**Last Chapter**

Itachi mengecup bibir Kyuubi dan melumatnya perlahan agar pemiliknya tidak terbangun. Apel. Rasa yang ia sukai. Rasa yang selalu ada dalam bibir Kyuubi saat ia menciumnya. Dan tak akan pernah masuk ke dalam pikirannya bahwa Kyuubi akan membalas ciumannya. Apa ia terbangun? Jawabannya adalah...

.

.

**Chapter 5 : Liburan! Eh?**

**Reisen Pov**

"Mngh... Apelnnya enak," desah Kyuubi. Ternyata... Ternyata ia hanya mengigau... Mengigau SODARA-SODARA! Kyuubi membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan... Hei... Apa itu? Semburat pink? Di pipinya? Sebenarnya dia tidur atau tidak? Entahlah, saya tidak tahu. Yang saya tahu, jika anda ingin tahu, anda bisa menanyakannya sendiri kepada Rieki a.k.a Range yang merupakan Author dan merupakan kunci dari misteri ini.

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

Suasana di villa keluarga Uchiha itu sangat tenang. Matahari hanya menampakan cahaya yang tipis. Masih tidak ingin menampakkan diri dan menyebabkan gelapnya langit konoha. Jarum pendek di jam dinding masih tertuju kepada angka 6 sedangkan jarum panjangnya juga tertuju kepada angka 12. #Plakk... Tentu saja sepi. Baru jam enam begitu. Dan lagi sarapan 'kan berlangsung pukul 8 pagi nanti. Sedangkan di kamar SasuNaru, Naruto sudah menenggelamkan tubuh dan pikirannya di dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk. Ia memeriksa dokumen-dokumen itu secepat kilat.

Tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang tersenyum tipis melihat dirinya yang begitu bersemangat.

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

Ruang makan keluarga di villa itu sangat ramai. Semua itu dikarenakan kembalinya semangat sang Namikaze bungsu. Ada yang bertanya kenapa semangatnya bangkit? Tentu saja karena dokumen-dokumen itu hanya tersisa beberapa lembar saja yang perlu diperiksa. Dan rencananya, setelah bermain air di pantai dia akan menyelesaikan dokumen-dokumen laknat –menurutnya itu.

Naruto memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Dalam 10 menit terakhir, dia telah menghabiskan 12 mangkok ramen.

"Jangan memakan ramen terus, Dobe. Bisa-bisa otakmu yang sudah Dobe itu tambah Dobe, Dobe," sindir Sasuke tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. Tapi tentu saja tidak di dengar Naruto yang sedang asik di dunianya sendiri.

"Khaw bhwilang apha, Ceme? Akhuw thidak denghar," tanya Naruto dengan mulut penuh. "Telan dulu makananmu, Dobe!"

'Glek' Naruto menelan makanannya. "Kau bilang apa, Teme? Aku tidak dengar," Naruto memasang wajah innocent. "Abaikan," waw, sungguh singkat padat dan jelas.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu itu, otouto. Sebentar lagi kita akan pergi ke pantai," ingat Kyuubi. "YOSH!" Naruto kembali memakan ramennya. "Ayo kita menghabiskan makanan ini dengan PENUH SEMANGAT MUDA!" Lee kembali mengumandangkan 'semangat muda'nya.

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

Sasunaru dkk. Sudah sampai di pantai. Pantai itu sudah di sewa oleh Itachi jadi, di pantai itu hanya ada rombongannya. Saat ini, mereka sedang mencari kegiatan masing-masing untuk menyibukkan diri.

**Naruto's pov**

Dapat kulihat Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, dan Neji sedang bermain _Volley_ pantai. Sai dan Ino bermain jet ski. Lee dan Sakura sedang lomba berenang. Hh... Bukankah ini laut? Bukan kolam renang? Saso-nii dan Dei-nii yang sedang membuat istana pasir sambil terus berdebat apa itu seni. Dan Itachi-nii yang terus menggoda Kyuu-nii yang sedang asik memakan apel. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya menatap laut dari pantai tanpa berniat untuk memasukinya. Oh, ya! Di mana si Teme itu, yah?

Ah! Itu dia! Duduk di atas batu karang besar yang ada di pinggir pantai. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke arah di mana Sasuke berada.

"Teme, kau sedang apa?"

**Naru's Pov end**

"Teme, kau sedang apa?" Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Naruto intens. Naruto yang dipandangi sedemikian rupa merasa sedikit risih. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Teme," Naruto cemberut. Sasuke kembali menatap kumpulan air asin di bawah tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Kau masih ingat tentang tempat ini, Dobe?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari air lalu mulai menerawang.

"Kejadian yang itu, Teme?" Naruto tersenyum tipis.

.

.

FLASHBACK (?)

.

.

Di sebuah batu karang besar, tampak dua orang anak laki-laki berumur kira-kira 10 tahun sedang duduk-duduk sambil memperhatikan matahari terbenam.

Tepat saat matahari itu terbenam, salah satu anak berambut hitam merasakan ada beban baru di bahunya yang masih cukup mungil. Saat menoleh, dia mendapati kepala kuning bersandar di bahunya. Dan, ternyata kepala itu milik…. MONYET KUNING!

*sfx : kaset rusak*

.

.

FLASHBACK END (?)

.

.

"Bukan yang itu, Dobe!" dahi Sasuke berkedut. "Lalu yang mana?" Naruto bertanya dengan innocentnya. "Yang..."

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

Di dekat batu karang besar tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning sedang berlari menghindari anak laki-laki lainnya yang berambut hitam emo yang tampak sedang mengejarnya.

Anak berambut kuning a.k.a Naruto itu berlari menuju batu karang besar dangan anak berambut hitam a.k.a Sasuke yang berlari mengikutinya. Akan tetapi, karena batu karang itu licin, terpelesetlah Naruto.

"DOBE!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto.

Hasilnya... Sasuke yang ditindih Naruto dengan sepasang bibir mereka yang berwarna pink itu bersentuhan. FIRST KISS!

.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

"Nah, yang itu, Dobe," jelas Sasuke dengan wajah merona.

"Oh," Naruto hanya ber-oh ria walaupun wajahnya jauh lebih merah dibanding Sasuke.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kalian fikir hanya kalian saja yang kehilangan first kiss di tempat ini? Kami juga tahu," Kyuubi memasang wajah masam. "Yah, bedanya saat itu aku yang terpeleset dan menimpa Kyuu-chan," Itachi nyengir.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi dengan pandangan mencibir. "Itu kerena kau bodoh, Itachi-kun," Sasuke dan Naruto terbelalak. Itachi-kun? Apa kepala Kyuubi habis terbentur?

"Kau apakan Kyuubi, Baka-Aniki?" Sasuke memandang horror Itachi dan Kyuubi bergantian.

"Hanya kuancam akan ku- 'ini-itu'- kan," Itachi masih mempertahankan cengirannya. "Di 'Ini-itu'-kan? Maksudnya yang seperti kita dulu Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Sekarang, duo Uchiha lah yang menatap horror kedua Namikaze itu. "A-apa m...mak...maks..ud..nya it-tu Kyuu...bi?"

"Hm... Iya," Kyuubi mengabaikan duo Uchiha itu. "Ouh... Tapi kenapa kau takut dengan ancaman itu? Kau sering kalah dengan Ita-nii bermain monopoli, yah?"

Doeeengg!

'_A-apa dia bilang? M-mono-monopoli? Permainan kekanakkan yang tidak ada habisnya itu?' _batin duo Uchiha sweatdrop.

"Sudah, cepat sana. Aku sudah menyeduh miso ramen untukmu," Kyuubi tersenyum lembut. Membuat Itachi terpana. "Benarkah itu, Aniki?" mata Naruto berbinar-binar. "Iya... sudah, cepat sana," Kyuubi mengacak pelan rambut kuning Naruto. "Sankyuu, Aniki," Naruto mengecup pipi Kyuubi lalu berlari kecil sambil sesekali melompat atau berputar-putar riang.

"Kenapa Naruto mengartikan 'ini-itu' dengan bermain monopoli, Kyuu-chan?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku yang mengajarkannya," jawab Kyuubi santai.

'_Ajaran sesat' _batin Sasuke. Lain adik, lain juga kakak. _'Hwa... pacarku brother complex,'_ mata Itachi memandang Kyuubi dengan binar-binar kagum. Yang aneh.

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

1 minggu telah berlalu begitu cepat. Hari ini adalah hari dimana kesenangan mereka berakhir. Saat ini, di dalam bus (atau Van?), Naru dkk. memasang wajah cemberut atau malas. Yah, kecuali duo Uchiha, Namikaze sulung, Lee, dan Shikamaru yang sudah tidur duluan.

"Semuanya! Ayo kita menghadapi hari-hari ke depan dengan penuh semangat muda," Lee kembali mengumandangkan khotbah-nya tentang 'semangat muda'. "Yosh..." balas mereka dengan lemas. "Baiklah... ayo kita menyanyi... Satu! Dua! Tiga!" tanpa memerdulikan kondisi temannya, dengan seenaknya Lee menyuruh semuanya bernyanyi.

"Yah... Libur telah pergi... Libur telah pergi... Huhu! Huhu!" nyanyi mereka dengan lesu plus muka madesu **#Dirajam**. "Berisik!" bentak Sasuke dan Kyuubi bersamaan. "Waw, calon ipar yang kompak," celutuk Itachi. "Diam!" Sasuke dan Kyuubi menatap tajam Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi yang dipandangi seperti itu, nyalinya menciut dan berakhir pundung di tempat duduknya.

"Menyedihkan," cibir SasuKyuu bersamaan. Lagi. _'Kasihan,'_ batin semua orang iba― kecuali Kyuubi, Sasuke, Itachi, dan Shikamaru yang masih tidur, sambil menatap Itachi yang dipojokkan sang adik dan sang kekasih.

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

"Kau yakin itu dia?" seorang pria berambut kuning bertanya dengan ponsel yang terdapat di telinganya. Sebelah matanya terlihat teduh dan senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Ketampanannya masih tersisa walaupun sebelah matanya sudah tidak ada.

Ia menatap pigura yang ada di atas meja di depannya lalu mengusapnya. "Kushina, tenanglah. Aku sudah berjanji, aku akan menjaga mereka,"

"Anko, siapkan jet kita. Aku akan segera ke Konoha. Aku harus memastikan mereka baik-baik saja," perintahnya kepada seorang wanita berambut biru mendekati ungu yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. "Baik tuan," wanita itu sedikit membungkuk lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

"Naru, kau pasti masih ingat, kan, kalau Tenten itu bekerja di perusahaanmu?" Naruto mengangguk singkat. "Dan, apakah kau memiliki orang kepercaan di rumahmu?" Naruto melirik Kyuubi. "Ada, dia bahkan sudah seperti saudara kami sendiri. Dia dibesarkan oleh keluarga kami dan tumbuh bersama dengan kami," jelas Kyuubi.

Semua orang memandang Kyuubi lekat. "Dan," katanya singkat. "Namanya Dan," lanjutnya. "Jika memang seperti itu, akan lebih mudah," sekarang semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu menatap ke arah asal suara –Sakura. "Ada apa?" Sakura memasang wajah bingung.

"Ouh, ayolah. Pasti banyak orang yang tahu kalau Gaara itu _psycho_," Sakura cemberut. "Lalu?" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang di gerai dengan sepasang mata amethyst berdiri di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan keluarga itu. Yah, mereka sudah sampai di Uchiha's Mansion.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Fujimura-san?" Sasuke memasang wajah masam. "Sedang apa kau di sana? Cepat ke sini," panggilnya kepada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hm... Hai, Naruto," pemuda itu melihat ke arah Naruto. "Hm..." dahi Naruto berkerut. "Kau siapa, yah?"

GUBRAK!

Seketika wajah pemuda dengan penampilan tertutup plus memakai kacamata hitam itu berubah muram. "Walaupun sudah 3 tahun tidak bertemu, seharusnya kau tidak melupakan temanmu, Naruto," ucapnya dengan nada rendah (Remember something? ).

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Aburame-san," Sasuke kembali ke wajah masamnya yang kali ini ditambah dengan pandangan tajam menusuk. "Eeehhh... Aburame? Maksudmu Shino, Teme?" akhirnya otak lola Naruto connect juga **#Rasenganed**. "Hn, dua secret admirermu dulu muncul, Dobe. Sekarang trio NaruHolic berkumpul, yah?" sindir Sasuke dengan pandangan mencibir. Tapi, perkataan itu dapat membuat Hinata dan seorang gadis yang dipanggil Fujimura-san tadi merona.

"Jangan lupa kalau kau juga secret admirer Naruto, Sasuke," sindir Neji balik. Tidak terima sepupu tersayangnya dibegitukan. "Bukankah, tidak hanya mereka saja secret admirernya Naruto-kun? Sekitar 78% teman sekolah laki-laki kita itu adalah fans Naruto-kun?" semua orang menatap tajam Sai yang dengan seenaknya mengatakan hal yang sangat rahasia itu dengan santai di depan Naruto. Saat mereka melihat ke arah Naruto, telinga Naruto sudah disumpal (?) oleh earphone. Dan ternyata pelakunya adalah Sakura. Semua orang langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apa tujuan kalian kemari, Fujimura-san, Aburame-san?" Kyuubi masih nampak tenang. Naruto masih meremin mata. Menghayati lagu. Sementara Sasuke, kepalanya sudah berasap. Yang lainnya memasang wajah khawatir. Takut-takut Sasuke akan mengamuk saat itu juga.

"Ah, um... aku ke dapur dulu, yah," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Earphone berwarna orange itu sudah adem ayem menggantung di leher Naruto. "Hn. Kau mau membuatkan kami minum?" Sasuke berbasa-basi. "Bhuu... enak saja, aku 'kan hanya mau memakan ramen. Bye, all," Naruto melenggang pergi keluar perpustakaan keluarga itu, melewati Shino dan Fujimura-san.

"Hah... Jadi, apa mau kalian kemari, Shion Fujimura?" Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau fikir untuk apa?" Fujimura a.k.a Shion membalas enteng. "Ggrr... bisakah kau menghentikan sikap menyebalkanmu itu? Kau membuatku muak," Sakura frustasi sendiri sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shion.

"Jangan menunjuk-nunjukku seperti itu, Haruno-san. Itu sungguh bukan sifat seorang wanita," balas Shion anggun. Kemudian mendudukkan diri di sofa terdekat dengan elegantnya. "Cih!" Sasuke mendecih kesal.

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu kemari?" Itachi menatap Shion lekat. Shion tersenyum sejenak. "Tentu saja untuk membantu Naruto. Dia sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri. Ditambah lagi dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Dia memang pria idaman..." image Shion yang anggun dan elegant itu hancur seketika tergantikan wajah berseri-seri dengan mata blink-blink yang menyebabkan menguarnya aura membunuh dari salah satu pemuda yang ada di ruangan itu. "Dan juga tipe Uke idaman," air muka Shion makin cemerlang setelah mendengar perkataan Shino barusan.

"WH-WHAT?" mata mereka semua tertumbuk pada Shino. Mengerti maksud pandangan itu, Shino menjawab, "Dia terinfeksi syndrom Yaoi," Shino menyeringai tipis. "Begitu juga aku," seringai aneh makin berkembang di wajahnya.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

"KYAAA!" semua Fujoshi yang ada di ruangan itu berteriak bahkan Hinata yang pemalu. Mereka –duo Shi, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, dan Hinata, sudah berkumpul di salah satu sudut ruangan. Membicarakan sesuatu yang menyangkut hobby mereka. Dasar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka, huh?" tiba-tiba Naruto datang. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Dan dapat dilihat dua cup ramen instan yang masih mengepulkan asap ada di kedua tangannya. "Abaikan saja. Hei, kalian, cepat kemari. Kita harus segera membahas rencana selanjutnya," panggil Kiba kepada kumpulan FujoDanshi yang sedang sibuk bertukar foto yaoi yang mereka miliki.

Karena tidak ada balasan, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Lee berjalan dengan malas-malasan ke arah mereka –kecuali Lee yang dengan penuh semangat muda.

Neji yang menyeret Hinata dan Tenten. Kiba yang menyeret duo Shi. Shikamaru yang menyeret Ino. Dan Lee yang dengan senang hati menggendong Sakura a la bridal style dan membuat gadis bermarga Haruno itu merona.

Setelah semua orang sudah di tempat yang seharusnya (?), mereka kembali melanjutkan rapat yang terhambat tadi –walaupun dengan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan ramennya.

"Jadi, sampai mana kita tadi?" Itachi selaku pemimpin rapat memulai. "(glek)... sampai apakah kami mempunyai orang kepercayaan di Namikaze's mansion," jawab Naruto setelah menelan ramennya.

"Baiklah. Dan, aku setuju dengan kata-kata Sakura tadi. Akan sangat mudah jika kalian memiliki orang kepercayaan kalian di rumah itu. Karena itu dapat memudahkan akses kalian untuk memata-matai Gaara," jelas Itachi dengan pose menggurui. Sedangkan orang lain yang ada diruangan itu hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu, baka-aniki?" tanya Sasuke dengan antusiasme yang tinggi walaupun memasang wajah bosan.

Itachi melirik Shikamaru sedangkan Shikamaru menghela nafas dan bergumam 'mendokusei'. "Jadi, begini..."

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

"Apa? Kau yakin itu dia? Benarkah..." wajah pemuda itu terlihat marah.

BRAK!

"KURANG AJAR KAU NARUTOOO..."

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

"Tuan, kita akan segera sampai di Konoha," wanita berambut biru keunguan itu tersenyum kepada tuannya. Sang tuan hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Anko," sang tuan tersenyum. "Itu sudah tugas saya, Namikaze-sama,"

**TBC/ TO BE CONTINUED/ BERSAMBUNG!**

Makasih buat yang mau ngebaca *bungkuk-bungkuk*. Hm... kira-kira fic ini akan selesai di chap 6. _'And, gue kehilangan semangat buat nulis, deh kayaknya. Coz, jarang ada yang mau nge-ripiu fic gue yang itu,'_ begitulah curahan hati dari Range/Rieki. Oh, ya, ada yang setuju kalau Fic ini saya ganti genrenya? Lebih tepatnya, Hurt/Comfort-nya dihapus. Kalau ada Review or PM saya. Kalau bisa, cantumin. Bagusnya diganti apa atau dikosongin aja. And, saya mau nanya, tulisan **Hits **yang ada di Traffic Stats itu maksudnya apa? Thanks 4 Reading minna-san...

Mind To Review/Concrit/Flame?

V

V

V

V

V


	6. Chapter 6

'Hayou minna-san... masih dengan saya, Reisen. Saya lagi kehabisan kata-kata untuk curcol. So, langsung aja, yah...

Enjoy

.

.

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**My Revenge and My Love Story © Orange Tomato**

**Rated: T. Maybe.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort & Romance and maybe a little bit humor.**

**Pair: SasuNaru & ItaKyuu... Yang lainnya menyusul. Mungkin.**

**Story word : 2.572**

**Summary: "Naikkan kecepatannya, Teme,"/"Aku akan segera datang, Naru-chan, Kyuu-chan"/ "Let's See... Who is the winner,". Minim action. Full warning inside! BL and Straight. AU! Sasunaru. Itakyuu. Don't like Don't Read. LAST CHAP!**

**Warning: ada BL, ada Straight, AU, Gajeness, Alur kecepetan, Typo (s), sandiwara yang sangat dipaksakan, EYD berantakan, mungkin di chapter ini minim pembicaraan atau malah kebanyakan?, Cara menulis Author yang berubah-ubah, dll. Tambahan Mpreg di akhir.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**My Revenge and My Love Story By Orange Tomato**

**.**

**.**

**Last Chapter**

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

"Apa? Kau yakin itu dia? Benarkah..." wajah pemuda itu terlihat marah.

BRAK!

"KURANG AJAR KAU NARUTOOO..."

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

"Tuan, kita akan segera sampai di Konoha," wanita berambut biru keunguan itu tersenyum kepada tuannya. Sang tuan hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Anko," sang tuan tersenyum. "Itu sudah tugas saya, Namikaze-sama,"

.

.

**Chapter 6 : Action!**

"Sasuke, ayo cepat! Ngebut Teme, ngebut! Jangan seperti siput begini," keluh Naruto. Saat ini, mereka sedang mengendarai motor untuk menuju ke kantor Shion. Tentunya dengan rambut dan warna mata Naruto yang sudah disamarkan tentunya. Ada yang mau tahu tentang penampilan Naruto saat ini? Baiklah, akan saya jelaskan.

Saat ini, rambut Naruto berwarna hitam yang diikat sebagian sementara setengahnya lagi digerai. Dengan mata yang berwarna hijau emerald yang tidak seindah milik Sakura karena hanya lens kontak. Tubuhnya yang memang seperti wanita –oke, coret bagian dada, dibalut oleh gaun terusan selutut berwarna oranye beraksen hitam lengan pendek yang kemudian dibalut lagi dengan jaket berbahan sutra halus berwarna hitam milik Mikoto. Kakinya yang indah dibungkus(?) dengan high heels ber-hak 5 cm berwarna hitam. Sangat cantik, bukan? Ok! Akan lebih cantik jika dia bermata hitam dan mata birunya.

"Teme, lajukan lagi! Kita harus segera sampai di tempat Shion bekerja, Teme," gerutu Naruto lagi. "Bisakah kau diam, Dobe? Aku sedang berkonsentrasi,"

"Huh!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Naikkan kecepatannya, Teme!" kesabaran Naruto hilang. Bayangkan saja! Siapa yang tidak kesal jika di hari yang panas, naik motor dengan pacar or anything, pacarmu itu membawa motornya dengan kecepatan rata-rata 15 m/menit?

Sasuke mengabaikan gerutuan Naruto. Naruto tambah naik darah. "Teme, kalau kau tidak bisa naik motor, sebaiknya kita tukar posisi, Teme,"

"Aku bisa naik motor, Dobe. Hanya saja, aku sudah lama tidak menggunakan motor," mata Sasuke masih tertuju ke jalan raya. Sementara orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap mereka dengan pandangan 'Motor-bagus-tapi-kecepatannya-seperti-kura-kura,'bahkan ada yang 'Motor-keren-pemilik-lelet'. Haha, setuju-setuju! **#Chidoried.**

"Alasan!" Naruto memandang Sasuke sinis. Sementara Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto dan tetap menjalankan motor leletnya.

Saat ini, mereka pergi ke kantor Shion. Shion berkerja menjadi jaksa. Jadi, otomatis kantornya pasti memiliki catatan tentang kronologi kejadian 4 tahun silam. Kematian kedua orang tua Naruto. Mereka berencana untuk membongkar kebusukkan Gaara. Plus untuk menjatuhkan Gaara tentunya. Tapi, entah mengapa mereka menjadi ragu untuk masalah Matsuri. Tapi, yang penting, mereka harus menjatuhkan Gaara. Harus.

"Hei! Dobe, cepat turun. Kita sudah sampai," Sasuke membuka helmnya lalu turun. "Eh, oh, i-iya T-teme," Naruto tampak ling-lung karena kaget.

**~Rieki – Reisen~~**

"Namikaze-sama, sudah saatnya sarapan," seorang wanita berambut biru keunguan memasuki salah satu ruang kamar yang ada di apartemen mewah itu.

"Hh... harus berapa kali aku bilang? Panggil aku dengan nama kecilku, Anko, kau itu sudah seperti adikku," sang tuan memasang wajah malas.

"Tapi-..."

"Okay-okay, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," sang tuan mengankat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah. Anko tersenyum. Sang tuan memandang langit biru yang tidak kalah indah dengan matanya walaupun matanya hanya tinggal sebelah. "Aku akan segera datang, Naru-chan, Kyuu-chan," pria berumur 46 tahun itu menutup matanya yang tinggal sebelah.

"Naru-sama pasti akan sangat senang dangen kabar ini, Minato-sama,"

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

"Naruto, huh! Kau membuatku muak," umpat Gaara. Saat ini dia sedang ada di ruang kerja pribadinya bersama dengan Matsuri.

"Tapi, permainan ini sepertinya akan sangat menarik, kita lihat saja, Naruto," matanya memicing tajam.

"Mata pedang masing-masing ada di leher kalian. Rubah api dan _Racoon_ pasir bertarung sengit. Berhati-hatilah, Naru-sama,"

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

Brugh!

"Hanya ini kasus-kasus yang terjadi 4 tahun silam," Shion mengelap keringat yang ada di keningnya. "Hm... ayo kita cari," mereka berempat –Sasuke, Naruto, Shion, dan Shino, mencari dokumen tentang kecelakaan orang tua Naruto. Tiba-tiba, "Aku dapat," gumam Sasuke. Semua orang langsung mengerubunginya.

"Badai, yah..." gumam mereka.

_Skip Time_

Saat ini, Naruto tidak memakai penyamarannya lagi. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di Uchiha's Mansion. Tepatnya di perpustakaan keluarga.

"Jadi, kejadiannya seperti itu? Malam itu turun hujan yang sangat lebat. Karena jalanan licin, ayahmu berniat menghentikan mobilnya karena takut terjadi kecelakaan? Dan rem mobilnya 'blong' saat ada tikungan tajam? Dan akhirmya menyebabkan mobil orang tuamu terjun bebas?" Sakura mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Bukan hanya itu, yang ditemukan saat itu hanya bangkai mobil yang habis terbakar dan jenazah ibuku yang ada sekitar 80-100 meter arah barat daya dari mobil itu. Rasanya tidak mungkin ibuku terlempar sejauh itu. Di tambah lagi jenazah ayahku yang tidak pernah ditemukan sampai sekarang. Sepertinya ayah saat itu berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa mereka berdua," sambung Naruto panjang lebar.

Kyuubi menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! Itu dia kuncinya," semua mata yang ada di ruangan itu tertuju kepada satu titik, Kyuubi. "Jika si Minato itu masih hidup, dia bisa menjadi saksi kunci yang masih hidup atas kejadian itu,"

"Tapi, kemungkinannya masih hidup hanya 51%, un," sela Deidara.

"Yap! Mengingat kedalaman jurang itu sekitar 178-200 meter, aku setuju dengan dei-chan," lanjut Sasori. "Hehe, Danna, un,"

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Aku setuju dengan Kyuubi-san. Soalnya, dari catatan itu terdapat keterangan bahwa dahan pohon besar yang ada di jurang itu patah. Mungkin saja mobilnya sangkut. Lalu dahan pohon itu patah dan benturannya tidah terlalu keras. Sehingga kemungkinan selamat semakin besar," Shion mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Hn, setuju," gumam Sasuke datar. "Yosh! Jadi bagaimana kelanjutannya?" tanya Lee berapi-api. Semua mendelik pada Lee kesal.

BLETAK!

Sakura menjitak kepala Lee dengan penuh 'sayang' plus senyum 'malaikat' yang 'hangat'. "Kita sedang serius, Lee. Jangan mengacaukan suasana. Coba kau lihat Naruto. Dari tadi dia memasang wajah serius sampai seperti itu ta-..."

"Sebenarnya, sebenarnya dari tadi aku ingin ke toilet,"

GUBRAK!

Semua orang sukses ber-gubrak ria dengan tidak elitnya akibat pengakuan polos dari mulut manis Naruto.

BLETAK!

Dan pada akhirnya, di kepala Naruto juga terdapat telur yang sama dengan yang ada di kepala milik Lee. "Cih! Percuma saja aku memujimu tadi," kata Sakura kesal.

"Ah.. kau jahat sekali Sakura-chan. Ya, sudah, aku mau ke toilet dulu," Naruto berjalan menuju toilet perpustakaan tersebut sambil menggembungkan pipi dan memanyunkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sempat menjadi sasaran keganasan Sakura tadi.

"Ck! Kalian ini... Mendokusei," Shikamaru masih bertahan dengan wajah bosannya.

_Skip Time_

Setelah Naruto selesai memenuhi 'panggilan alam'nya, mereka kembali melanjutkan perundingan yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Baiklah! Jadi, penyelidikan akan kita mulai besok. Hari pertama, kita harus mengawasinya di kantor. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan, Tenten?" Sakura menatap Tenten penuh harap. Sedangkan Tenten hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk singkat sebagai ganti jawaban 'iya'. Sakura tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan, "dan pada hari kedua, kita harus meminta bantuan kepada teman kalian yang bernama Dan itu," kali ini Sakura menatap kepada Duo Namikaze.

"Aku akan memberitahunya nanti,"

"Baiklah. Selanjutnya, seperti ini..."

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

"Hh~ apa masih lama, Anko?" Minato memasang wajh bosan kepada bawahannya yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya sendiri itu. "Iya, Mina-chan... apa kau sadar jarak antara apartemen kita dengan Uchiha's mansion itu +/- 10 Km?" Anko juga memasang wajah bosannya lantaran itu sudah ke 14 kalinya ia diberi pertanyaan seperti itu dalam 30 menit terakhir.

"Huh!" pemilik asli perusahaan Namikaze Corp. dan Rasengan Corp. itu memasang wajah cemberutnya yang tidak beda jauh dengan anak bungsunya itu.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di dalam limousine milik Minato. Ada yang bertanya dari mana Minato mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Jawabannya adalah, karena saat ini, Minato adalah direktur dari sebuah perusahaan ternama, Yellow Flash Corp.

"Ouh, ayolah! Kau ini sudah memiliki dua orang anak. Kau sudah tidak muda dan imut lagi. Berhentilah bersikap childish," omel Anko. Anko juga sebenarnya merupakan sahabat baik Minato –walaupun tidak sedekat Fugaku, jadi, dia tidak segan-segan bersikap seperti itu kepada atasannya.

"Iya, Anko-neechan," sindir Minato.

Dan, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka melewati mobil hitam dengan lambang Uchiha di plat nomernya yang tengah mogok.

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

DEG!

'_A-ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar hanya karena melihat mobil itu?'_ Fugaku memegang dada kirinya yang rasanya terus berdetak lebih cepat.

'_A-aku ini kenapa? Rasanya limousine itu tidak asing bagiku. Apalagi lambanya,' _Mikoto juga merasakan hal yang –kurang lebih sama dengan suaminya.

'_Perasaan ini, sama saat bertemu dengan Minato,' _batin kedua Uchiha senior itu kompak.

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

Tok Tok Tok

Pintu perpustakaan itu diketuk beberapa kali. Itachi menggumamkan "Masuk!" dengan cukup keras agar dapat di dengar oleh sang 'pengetuk pintu'. "Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-sama dan Kyuubi-sama di luar," pelayan itu berkata sambil terus membungkukkan badannya.

"Siapa?" Itachi memasang tampang penuh curiga. "Entahlah, Itachi-sama,"

"Apa orang itu berambut merah?" Sasuke menatap pelayan itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Tidak, Sasuke-sama. Dia berambut kuning," pelayan berbadam besar itu masih membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa kembali, Juugo," perintah Itachi. "Ayo!" Naruto dan Kyuubi berjalan mengekor di belakang Uchiha brother itu.

Saat sampai di ruang tamu, yang mereka temukan adalah seorang pria yang duduk membelakangi mereka. (Ket: Sofa yang ada di ruang Tamu di Uchiha's Mansion tersususun dengan pola segi empat).

"Maaf, anda siapa, yah?" tanya Itachi sopan. Masih dengan posisi memunggungi. Pria itu berdiri kemudian berbalik. "Apa kabar?". "Okaerinasai. Kaa-san dan Tou-san pulang,"

Siapakah pria itu? Hayo... jawabannya adalah

**TBC! **

Abaikan kata-kata tidak penting di atas! Sudah saya bilang, 'kan, chap ini chap terakhir. Jadi, chap ini nggak mungkin TBC.

Kyuubi dan Naruto membelalakkan mata mereka. "K-kau-..."

"Itachi, apa ada ta-..." perkataan Mikoto terhenti. Tergantikan mimik kaget dan tidak percaya. Fugaku yang biasanya _stoic_pun juga memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan Mikoto. Duo Namikaze dan Duo Uchiha brother itupun memasang ekspresi yang sama.

"Bhuu... kupikir kalau aku muncul lagi dan memberikan kejutan, aku akan mendapatkan pelukan atau apa. Tapi, nyatanya... HUH!" pria itu a.k.a Minato kembali menunjukkan ekspresi cemberutnya. Yang –sejujurnya tetap imut walaupun umurnya sudah 46 tahun.

"MINATO/TOU-SAN!" Minato menutup kedua telinganya. Takut tuli mendadak. "KALIAN INI APA-APAAN?"

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

Sudah lewat beberapa hari dari hari saat 'penampakkan' Minato di Uchiha's Mansion. Semua rencana sudah mereka laksanakan. Dan semua bukti telah mereka temukan. Ditambah lagi, adanya saksi hidup dari kejahatan yang diperbuat Gaara. Sekaranag, mereka hanya perlu melaporkan hal ini kepada pihak kepolisian.

"Otouto, kau tidak perlu menggunakan penyamaran lagi. Kita akan naik limousine milik Minato,"

"Kyuu-nii, setidaknya, cobalah untuk memanggil Tou-san dengan sebutan yang benar," Naruto mengingatkan. "Dan lagi, aku tidak mau menyamar menjadi wanita seperti dulu lagi," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Tapi, kau cantik juga saat itu, Naruto-kun. Apalagi bodymu itu sangat cocok untuk wanita. Oke, coret bagian dada dan pen-..."

BUAGH!

Sai sukses mendapatkan bogem mentah gratis dari dari cewek yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya dan cowok yang berstatus sebagai bahan pembicaraannya.

Sebenarnya sedang apa mereka ini sehingga keadaan di Uchiha's Mansion seramai ini? Saat ini mereka tengah bersiap menuju kantor polisi untuk melaporkan tentang Gaara pastinya. Mereka akan berangkat ke sana menggunakan limousine milik Minato.

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

"Let's See... Who is the winner," Gaara menyeringai. Matsuri yang melihat itu hanya harap-harap cemas. Tiba-tiba...

Bruk!

"Gaara-sama, ada mobil polisi sekitar 200 M di arah tenggara," salah satu anak buahnya melapor dengan nafas yang masih tersengal-sengal. Gaara membelalakkan mata. "Kankuro, cepat siapkan mobilku!" perintah Gaara panik. "Baik!" mereka bertiga bergegas keluar dari Namikaze's mansion. Gaara dan Matsuri memakai mobil sendiri. Sedangkan anak buah Gaara yang lain mengikuti menggunakan mobil yang lain dari belakang. Tepat saat seluruh anak buah Gaara tancap gas, mobil polisi mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Mobil polisi yang paling depan menggunakan speaker untuk berbicara. "SABAKU NO GAARA! KAU DITAHAN ATAS TUDUHAN PERCOBAAN PEMBUNUHAN ATAS MINATO NAMIKAZE, PEMBUNUHAN ATAS KUSHINA NAMIKAZE, DAN PENJUALAN ATAS DIRIKU, NARUTO NAMIKAZE. LEBIH BAIK HENTIKAN MOBILMU DAN MENYERAH!" bukan suara polisi yang tegas n berat, yang terdengar justru suara cempreng tapi merdu(?) milik Naruto. Jumlah mobil polisi ada 10 buah dengan pose layaknya pin bowling (ngerti kan?) sedangkan mobil anak buah Gaara plus mobil Gaara sendiri ada sekitar 18 buah.

Jalanan di depan ada 3 tikungan. Mobil milik Gaara berpencar masing-masing 6 mobil stiap jalan. 2 jalan di bagian kiri dan kanan diikuti masing-masing 1 mobil polisi. Sedangkan jalan tengah diikuti 8 mobil termasuk mobil yang ditumpangi SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu. Teman mereka yang lain ada di kantor polisi. Saat ada di jalan itu, mobil polisi itu mengubah posisinya menjadi mengitari mobil yang ditumpangi SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu. Bermaksud melindungi.

Tiba-tiba, ada peluru yang melesat menuju mobil polisi. Untungnya, kaca mobil-mobil polisi itu sudah dimodifikasi oleh Kyuubi. Bahan kaca itu dibuat dari...

TUIINGG!

KARET SODARA-SODARA! #plakk. Alhasil, peluru itu mentul kembali ke arah mobil yang menembakkan peluru tadi. Dan, yap! Yang kena ban mobilnya.

BRUMM! CKIIITTT! DUAK! BUAK!

Yay! Senjata makan tuan! Satu kali tepuk, dua lalat mati. Haha! Akibat peluru tadi mengenai ban mobil tadi, mobil itu menabrak mobil lainnya dan dua mobil itu menabrak pohon.

"HAHAHAHAHA! MAKANYA JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGAN KYUUBI!" teriak Kyuubi. Jadi ingan Kyuuhyun –evil maknae. Haha! *gaknyambung*.

"Harusnya namamu itu Kyuubi 'Akuma' Namikaze,"

"Kau itu lebih iblis dibandingkan aku, Kriput!"

_Skip Time_

Adegan kucing-kucingan itu belum berakhir. Mereka terus berputar-putar. Hingga akhirnya...

CKIIITTT!

Mobil milik Gaara dan anak buahnya berhenti. Saat rombongan Naruto sampai, yang mereka lihat adalah jurang yang sangat dalam di ujung sana.

"Kalian... kalian mau pergi dari sini atau kutembak?" Gaara menyeringai psycho. Polisi-polisi yang telah keluar tak terpengaruh sedikitpun akan perkataan serta seringaian milik Gaara.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kyuubi, dan Itachi belum keluar dari mobil polisi itu. Saat mereka keluar, tampak Kyuubi yang memakai kaos turtle neck berwarna merah dengan tulisan 'I Love Apple' yang dilapisi kemeja lengan pendek yang tak dikancing. Memakai celana jeans hitam dengan sepatu _kets_ putih beraksen merah.

Itachi yang menggunakan kemeja berwarna hitam lengan panjang dengan kancing teratas yang tidak dikancing. Celana jeans hitam dan sepatu _kets _hitam beraksen putih.

Sasuke dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru dongker –seperti rambutnya, yang kancing bagian atasnya tidak dikancing dan lengan kemejanya digulung sampai siku. Celana jeans biru tua dan _sneakers _berwarna putih beraksen biru.

Dan, yang terakhir Naruto. Penampilannyalah yang paling berbeda dan menyolok. Jika 3 orang tadi memakai kemeja, Naruto hanya menggunakan kaos 'I Love Ramen' yang mirip milik Kyuubi. Bedanya, kaos Naruto berwarna oranye dan V neck yang dilapisi jacket berwarna oranye dengan gambar jeruk di dada kirinya. Celana jeans biru muda dan _sneakers_ warna putih beraksen oranye.

"Kami tidak akan termakan ancamanmu,"

_Skip Time _*Hobiamatnge-skip*

"Nah, jadi, bagaimana sekarang?" Gaara menyeringai senang. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkena tembakan. Saat ini, Naruto ditodong dengan moncong pistol milik Gaara. "Sudah cukup! HENTIKAN GAARA!"

"Diam!"

'TAK!'

"NARUTO!"

**~Rieki – Reisen~**

"Dobe, kau sedang melamunkan apa?" Sasuke menghampiri pemuda yang merangkap sebagai 'Istrinya' itu.

"Iya, ah! Dari tadi Kaa-san aku panggil nggak nyahut-nyahut," seorang dari dua anak kecil di situ cemberut.

Satu anak laki-laki memiliki rambut berwarna hitam berantakan a la Naruto dengan mata biru berumur 7 tahun. Sedangkan yang satunya memiliki rambut kuning jabrik a la Sasuke –bedanya bentuk rambut yang ini lebih panjang mirip Madara, kakek Sasuke, dengan mata hitam berumur 5 tahun. Mereka adalah anak kandung dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Nam.. Ups! Naruto Uchiha. Reisen Uchiha dan Rieki Uchiha *Nyengir-nyengirsendiri*. Entah karena apa, Naruto bisa hamil dan 'menghasilkan' kedua Uchiha tersebut. Walaupun sifat milik anak laki-lakinya –Reisen lebih mirip ke Naruto dan Itachi (Sangat-tidak-Uchiha), tapi tetap saja dia cucu laki-laki pertama milik pasangan FugaMiko lantaran anak pertama ItaKyuu itu wanita. Jadilah dia menjadi anak yang paling dimanja disana. Yah, untungnya ia tidak bersifat egois dan manja. Justru ia sangat baik, mandiri, dan murah senyum. Seperti 'ibunya'.

Sedangkan anak keduanya –Rieki memiliki sifat yang sama dengan ayahnya. Egois. Tapi, sudah kubilang, kan, mirip ayahnya. So, pasti dia akan OOC layaknya ayahnya kepada 'Kaa-san'-nya itu. Bahkan, jika sedang di rumah, dia akan bermanja-manja dengan 'kaa-san'-nya hingga tidak menyadari aura hitam pekat yang keluar dari ayahnya.

"Naru-chan, kau yakin tidak mau memanjangkan rambutmu?"

"Aku sudah menjawabnya pagi tadi, Tou-san. Ini sudah yang ke-19 kalinya kau menanyaiku seperti itu," Naruto menatap kesal Tou-san-nya lalu pergi dari teras. Masuk ke rumahnya.

**OWARI**

**OMAKE**

"Nah, jadi, bagaimana sekarang?" Gaara menyeringai senang. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkena tembakan. Saat ini, Naruto ditodong dengan moncong pistol milik Gaara. "Sudah cukup! HENTIKAN GAARA!"

"Diam!"

'TAK!'

"NARUTO!"

Darah terciprat ke wajah manis milik Naruto. Darah dari- Matsuri. Tepat saat peluru itu melesat ke arahnya, Matsuri berdiri di hadapannya dan membuat timah panas itu bersarang di jantungnya.

"Uhuk! Aku men-Uhuk! Mencintaimu, Kyuubi. Uhuk! Always and- Uhuk! Forever,"

**FIN**

Terlalu menggantungkah endingnya? Abalkah ceritanya? Kurangkah actionnya? Or what? FLAME, PM, OR REVIEW!

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
